X Why love hurts
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: Ino never believed in fairy tales or love, but then she met him that summer.That summer that changed her life forever. A sweet,sad funny story about Gaara and Ino and the summer that changed both of their lives.Told mainly from Ino's pov GaaraxIno
1. X

**A/N**: _I had been thinking of this plot in my head for awhile and I finally decided to begin writing it.  
I wanted to finish a few chapters before I posted the first chap.  
Here are some facts about this story:  
O.k so in this story Ino Sakura and Hinata are 16.  
Ino's hair is short like it was when she cut it at the chuunin exams. Hinata's hair is long like in Shippuuden.  
Sakura's hair is long like it was before she cut it in the chuunin exams.  
They are still ninja but not from Konoha they will meet the the guys and girls from the Leaf villiage and Sandvilliage who all have their appearances from Shippuuden later in the story.  
Also there may be some slight OCness. Maybe more.  
Please enjoy._

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Wish I did because I'd be rich as hell!

* * *

_You're a vision of tomorrow, a ghost from yesterday, im not trying to let you, take my breath away, you're a summers breeze that comes and goes, but somehow lingers on, tell me how am I supposed to forget you, if youre never really gone?_

I stood at the edge of that cliff. The one that was over a hundred feet high with a river flowing beneath.

Most tourist came and took pictures on their vacations. But there were no tourist here now.

It was queit. I was the only one here. The wind blew my hair in my face.

It trully was a windy day. Kind of like that day.

I opened my hand and looked at what I held inside.

All fairy tales do not have happy endings. Some are just too good to be true. I always knew this but yet still I thought...

Tears streamed down my face. It had been a year since that summer. The summer that changed my life.

I had tried my hardest all year to not think about it,but as I stood here now my mind wandered back to that mermory. It was something I would never forget.

(_Flashback)_

"How about this one?" Hinata said holding up a book.

I read the cover. It was another fairy tale book.

"I told you before Hinata I'm looking for a realistic book fairy tales aren't real." I said talking the book and setting it back on the shelf.

Me Sakura and Hinata were in the bookstore searching for a book for me to take to camp. We were leaving tommorrow. It was a ninja camp that Sakura had found in the paper. I couldn't believe any of our parents had agreed to let us go there.

I didn't believe we were going to have much fun there so I would secretly read whenever I got the chance to buy time.

So far all Hinata had picked out were fairy tales and love stories which I hated.

"It's such a sweet story!" Hinata said picking the book back up and holding it to her chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing like what happens in those silly books ever happens in real life, that's why I never read them."

"That's not true!" Hinata cried.

I stared at her hard. "Who do you know who's had a fairy tale ending?"

She blushed than shrugged.

"See I told you." I said taking the book back from her grasp and setting it back on the shelf.

Hinata looked up. "Just because we don't know anyone dosen't mean they don't happen."

I sighed. I personally didn't believe in love and happy endings. They weren't real. I figured that out when my parents had gotten a divorce.

Sure they were inlove at first but now where were they? No happy ending there. I had learned not to cry anymore.

Sakura sighed. "Can we go now?" Every book we've picked out so far you've turned down." I'm tired and besides you're not suppossed to bring books to camp anyway."

"I guess we can go." I said heading for the door. Hinata and Sakura follwed me.

"I wish someone would write a fairytale with a sad ending." I said as we walked past another aisle of books. "I would really read that book."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I hate sad books." Hinata said biting her lip.

"I know but for once I just wish-

"You want a sad book you say?" a voice said.

We all turned and looked to see an old woman with gray hair. She was dressed in all black and she had a mischevious smile on her face.

"Ino let's go." Hinata said tugging on my sleeve.

"Hold on." I said pulling away from her grasp. I walked towards the lady. "It must be interesting full of action and humor." I said.

The woman nodded and pulled a red book from behind her back and handed it to me. "Will this do?" she asked.

"Will this do?" she asked pulling a small book out of her basket.

I read the title. It was called "Cave".

I took it from her hands and read the summary. "I think I'll get it." I said.

The woman smiled.

I put the book under my shoulder and I was about to walk to the counter when I heard a loud. I turned around and saw that the woman had dropped another book from her basket.

It was a thick red book. I bent down and picked it up for her. I read the title. It was called X.

"What's this about?" I asked looking at the back of the book which was bare.

"Oh you don't want that book." she said trying to snatch it from my hands.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's way too sad." she said.

"That's just what I'm looking for." I said.

"But this story unlike any other seems to come alive to it's readers."

I smiled. Thats's the kind of story I like." I said handing the other book back to her.

The woman sighed. "Are you sure?"

She was making this sound spooky.

"Um...yes." i said.

"Maybe you shouldn't get it." Sakura whispered in my ear. Hinata was shaking on the other side of me.

"I'm getting it." I whispered back.

I thanked the mysterious woman and walked to the counter.

"Can I have this." I said to the cashier.

She was a girl who looked alittle older than us. She had her black hair in a long braid.

She sighed and took the book from my hands. Her expression changed when she saw the title. "Where did you get this?" she asked.

I turned around to point at the lady but she was gone.

"Someone gave it to me." I replied.

The girl stared at the book for a long time. "I've never seen this book in our stock before." she said staring at the red book.

"So can you just give me a price and I'll pay it." I said impatiently.

The girl sighed. "Ten bucks."

I raised an eyebrow.

"For a book?" Sakura said.

"I'll take it." i said handing the girl ten dollars.

"Do you need a bag?" she asked.

I shook my head and grabbed the book off the counter. I couldn't wait to read it.

* * *

"Do you think there will be any cute guys at camp?" Sakura asked stuffing a chip into her mouth.

We were all at Sakura's house. We were going to sleepover here and her mother would drive us to the camp tommorrow.

Hinata blushed.

"I wouldn't care." I said.

"You should care maybe you'll find your dream guy." Sakura said looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't have a dream guy you guys both know I don't date."

I had stopped dating after my parent's divorce. Like I said I don't belive in love.

"Ino come on." You gotta fall inlove sometime." HSakura said.

"S-she's right." Hinata added.

I sighed. "I'm fine the way I am." I said looking back down at my book. I had been reading it every chance I got. So far it was really interesting.

It was about a guy who was abandoned at the age of 2. One day he was found in the woods by some travelers.

They took him back to their villiage where they fused a demon in him.

Ever since that day the boy who they called X was unable to die. At the age of 17 he stopped aging. They used him as weapon to kill anyone to attacked their villiage. After a while

they became the most feared villiage. As people from his villiage passed away X was left to live on for thousands of years watching the people he grew to love die.

He wanted no more than to die with them. The only way he could die was to give his heart away and gain one in return,but X was never loved by anyone and after watching so many others die he learned not to love.

He began to kill for his own purposes. He destroyed the village of a girl named Sayuri. Since then she trained for years to defeat him.

When she finally found his hiding space she like every other person failed to kill him. But instead of killing her he captured her.

I was at their first real conversation.

I predicted they would fall inlove and he would kill her in the end or something. Or she would die and leave him alone. A sad sweet love story. Man I loved these. They were just like reality.

No one lives forever no happily ever after.

"Ino why do you have to be so unromantic?" Sakura said snatching the book from my hands.

"Hey give that back!" I cried trying to snatch it back.

"You've had your head in that stupid book all day." she said moving the book away from my grasp.

"No I haven't!" I cried trying again to snacth the book.

Sakura tossed the book to Hinata. "Catch!" she cried.

Hinata caught the book and hugged it to her chest.

"Come on you guys give it back." I said in a calm voice.

"N-no not until you make us a promise." Hinata said squeezing the book tighter.

I sighed. "What do you guys want?"

"Promise us that if you meet a great guy this summer you'll atleast give him a chance.' Sakura said. Hinata nodded. "Pleeeeaaase!"

I shook my head. "I can't do that."

"Then you won't get this back." Sakura said taking the book from Hinata's grasp and opening it to the back. She grabbed a few books in her hand. "Atleast not whole."

My mouth dropped open and so did Hinata's. "You're not serious?" I asked.

"I'm very serious." All you got to do is promise."

I sighed. I really wanted to finish that book.

"O.k I promise." I said almost in a whisper. "I didn't hear you." Sakura said still holding the pages.

"I SAID I PROMISE!" I yelled.

"Alright you don't have to scream." she said tossing the book back to me.

"What's that book about anyway?" she asked sitting back down.

"It must be really interesting if you don't want to talk to us." Hinata said a said look on her face.

I closed the book.

"It's nothing you guys would like." I said closing the book and sitting down on the floor next to them.

"Let's have fun." I said throwing a pillow at Hinata. "Get her!" I cried.

Sakura and me both grabbed more pillows from her bed and began hitting Hinata who was balled in a tiny ball.

"Hit us back!" I cried.

Hinata grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sakura causing her to hit me on accident. before we knew it we were all hitting each other and laughing.

* * *

"Oh my god that guy is sooooo hot!" Sakura said clasping her hands toghther and staring at a guy with black hair cut in a a short hair style. He wore his ninja headband on his head and his bangs hung over it.

We had just arrived at the camp and Sakura's mom had just drove away.

We were almost officially campers.

I would have liked to spend my summer at home reading instead of coming to this ninja camp. All we would do is work and stuff just basically like school.

The brochure did say we would have fun, but I bet what they called fun was getting you head bashed in.

"I didn't know this was a coed camp." I said looking around.

"Me neither." Sakura said. I could tell she was lying. That probly the only reason we were here today.

I strectched and layed on my back on the ground. We were waiting for the head of the camp to show up and give us instructions. I wanted to read some more of X but I couldn't read right here. The rules had perfectly stated no books. That was dumb.

I hadn't to hear X and Sayuri's talk.

"Wake me up when things get interesting." I said closing my eyes.

"You can't just sleep right there." Hinata said.

"Is there any rule that says I can't?" I asked peeking one eye open. "N-no." Hinata replied.

"But there are boys around." Hinata said in a whsiper.

"I don't care." I said.

"Ino sit up!" Sakura said hitting me in the stomach.

"Ouch!" I cried sitting up. I looked around. Hinata was right. There were lots of boys around.

I didn't see any girls. All of a sudden a guy with black hair and green spandex looked our way. He did a double take then came running towards us.

Hinata screamed.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!" the guy said in a loud voice. I persoanally liked his voice it was funny and cute.

"I believe he's talking to you Sakura.' I said laying back down.

"Sakura is that your name?" the guy asked.

"I am Rock Lee." he said standing straight and making a fist in the air.

"Allow me to show you around." he said taking Sakura's hand.

"I-I um...I-

"Everyone over here!" a woman's voice called. Sakura looked relieved. I could tell she had been searching for a nice way to tell Rock Lee she was not interested.

I didn't see why she didn't like him. He was kinda cute and he seemed nice enough. A little crazy but nice enough.

Rock Lee reached out his hand and helped Skura up,then Hinata then me. He was pretty strong. My hand hurt just from him holding it.

He may look silly and act a bit silly but he was strong.

Me, Sakura, Hinata, and Lee made our way over to a woman with long blonde hair that she wore in a poinytail. She had on white shorts and a shirt. She had a headband on like the one the boy Sakura had pointed out wore. She was very pretty.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Camp Konoha!" she said smiling and looking at all of us.

"I'm glad to have so many participants this year." I'm Tsunade." You guys can call me Tsunade." I'm the owner of this camp."

"This is my assistant Shizune." she said pointing to a woman with short black hair. She also wore a white shirt and shorts. She held a clipboard in her hands.

"And I'm the co owner of this camp!" a man with white long white hair and a mischeivious grin on his face.

"I was going to introuduce you." Tsunade said casting him an evil glance.

He shrugged.

Tsunade held her head down. "Anyway behind me are your counselors and teachers Kakashi,Kurenai,Asuma, and Gai." she said. Behind Tsunade were three men and a woman. They all wore the same headband as her.

"O.k Shizune read the rules."

Shizune looked down at her clip board. "No pets, not electric divises,no books, no...

I stopped listening at books. Instead my mind and gaze wondered to our counselors. There was a guy with the same black hair cut into the same bowl shape like Lee's. He wore the same outfit and he was smiling way too hard. Weird!

Beside him was a guy with gray hair. The one I could see was black. The other was covered by his head band. O.k another weirdo. Beside him stood a woman with dark brown hair. She wore her shoulder lenth hair down.

Lastly there was a guy with dark black hair that really looked blue. He had a cigarette in his mouth and he was grinning.

"As you know this camp is to better your ninja skills and to have fun, but mostly to have fun." So our most important rule is to have fun!" Shizune said. "Thank you Shizune I'll take it from here.'

"About your conselors I will not issue conselors until I know a bit about you." Tsunade said. "So when I point to you please tell me a bit about yourself."

Tsunade began looking around the group of ninja.

"Let's see...you." she said pointing to the boy with the black hair Sakura had pointed out earlier.

The boy began to speak.(You guys remember Sasuke's introduction from the show)

There was silence. He was creepy. Hot but creepy.

"O.k Naruto you go." she said ponting to a guy with an orange and black suit on. "But you guys already know me." he whined.

Tsunade sighed. "Everyone dosen't know you Naruto." she said.

Naruto took a deep breath and introduced himself. (You remember his introduction from the show)

I looked at Hinata. She was fidgiting with her fingers and blushing.

Me and Sakura rolled our eyes. She always fell for the weird guy. I didn't see why she wasan't falling for Lee.

Tsunade countinued to pint to people who gave their ages and some info about themselves. So far I could identify Kiba, Choji, Shikimaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Neji, Rock Lee and Haku.

I had almost fell out when Haku said he was a boy. There was no way! The guy was prettier than me!

"O.k...you." Tsunade said pointing to a guy with brownish red hair. He had dark black rings around his green eyes.

"I'm Gaara Sabuto." I'm 17." he said.

He didn't say anything more. Tsunade looked at him for information but he just shook his head. She sighed and pointed to me. I tore my eyes away from Gaara and looked down at the ground.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka.' I'm 16." I like reading and drawing." My hobies are reading and drawing."

"Hm...things you should know about me are that I do not believe in love, atelast for myself." I don't like fairytales and happy endings." They aren't real."

"But that dosen't mean I don't like making friends they last forever."

"I think that's about it." I said looking back up at Tsuanade and smiling.

Everyone was staring at me like I was sick or something.

I blushed.

"O.k..." Tsunade and said scratching her head.

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

I stared at the girl who called herself Ino Yamanaka. She was perfect.

She was my chance.

The best thing was that she didn't believe in happy endings so she wouldn't mind the one I had planned for her summer.

A smile crossed my face.

I would go through with it this time. I took a deep breath and listened to Shizune's pen as it hit her clipboard.

* * *

**That's it for th first chap. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**A/N**:_You might have gotten the gist of the this story by the first chap. I don't know it may be kinda obvious.  
Anyways I will try and update soon if you guys like it._


	2. Cabinmates

**A/N:** _Thank you for your reviews! I wonder if anyone has gotten the gist of this story yet.  
Anyways I'm trying to make the next few chapters filled with sweet and funny moments.  
I don't think I got anything sweet into this chap. It's not too long either.  
Anyways enjoy and review!_

**Disclamer:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Wish I did because I'd be rich as hell!_

* * *

"You all have very interesting backgrounds and personalities." Shizune said looking at all of us. "From listening to you introduce yourselves I had no idea who to pair with who."

"Can we pick our conselors and bunkmates?' Lee asked.

Shizune shook her head. "No, I'll do that." she turned her head back to her clipboard and began writing.

Everyone was silent.

"Alright I think I got things settled." she said looking up. "There are 4 beds in each cabin so there will be 4 people to each cabin."

Hinata raised her hand.

"Yes." Shizune said pointing to her.

"U-um t-there a-a-are f-five girls." she said her face was red.

"I know." Shizune said. "I'm not pairing all you girls toghther." she said.

"So we'll be bunked with the boys?" Sakura cried.

Shizune nodded.

"Aren't you guys afraid we might-mmph

Kiba covered my mouth. "She said we get to sleep toghther don't question her." he whispered.

I elbowed him in the stomach and he removed his hand.

This was sick. I was not sharing a cabin with a bunch of boys. I began to do calculations in my head. There were 5 girls and 11 guys so there would be two girls and two boys in one cabin. I hoped me and Hinata would get to be toghther.

"Well I purpose you girls an offer." Jiraya said. Everyone looked at him. "If you girls wear see through T-shirts and sleep in the same bed than-

Tsunade hit him in the head. "Sorry about that." she said turning to Shizune. "Please countinue." she said.

Shizune nodded.

"Cabin 1: Rock Lee, Sakura, Kiba, and Shikamaru." "Your cabin leader is Kurenai."

Sakura's face dropped as she looked at her cabinmates. "No way!" she cried.

"Sakura is there a problem?" Tsunade asked.

"Can I please-

"No switching I picked your cabinmates according to your introductions." Shizune said as she looked back to her clipboard.

Sakura sighed and whispered in my ear. "What did I say that would make her think I want to be paired with him?" she said.

I shrugged. I was still stuck on the coed bunks.

"Cabin 2 Sasuke, Hinata, Choji, Naruto." You're cabin leader is Asuma."

Sasuke turned his face up and Hinata fainted. This was all to much for her.

"Is she o.k.?" Tsunade asked.

I nodded. "This happens often." I replied fanning Hinata who was sniffling through her unconciousness. She was probly dreaming of beating the hell out of Sakura for making us come here.

"Next we have cabin 3: Gaara, Haku, Neji, Ino." You're cabin leader wil be Kakashi."

I looked at my Cabin mates and falshed them a smile. They just stared back at me their arms crossed. Why did she put me with a bunch of logs. They didn't talk they were emotionless.

Wait...had she done this because of my introduction. I smiled. I sure wouldn't be meeting a great guy here. My bunkmates were not in the pictures and the other guys were weird heck eevryone here was weird.

"Cabin 4: Temari,Kankuro,Tenten and Shino." You're cabin leader is-

The guy with the green spandex jumped infron of Shizune and fliscked his hair as he made a very strange pose. "YOU'RE TEAMLEADER IS NONE OTHER THAN THIS HANSOME DEVIL." he said.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. At that same moment Hinata had woken up when she saw that very disturbing scen she fell right back down into my lap.

"It's Gai sensei!" RockLee said tears dropping from his eyes.

"Yes you are correct my youthful-

Tsunade pushed Gai out of the way. Her face was red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry abou that." she said. Then she looked at Hinata. "Is she going to be o.k?"

I nodded.

"O.k now that you have your teamleaders we can have a quick tour and then you can unpack in your cabins." Shizune said.

(I'm to lazy to write out the whole tour so throught the magic of computers I'm going to skip it).

"O.k now that that's over you guys can go unpack." Tsunade said. She looked at Hinata who had woken up again but only to find Naruto was in her face asking was she o.k. She fell right back out again.

"Can someone carry her in?" she asked. "I'll do it!" Kiba said.

Tsunade shook her head. "Perhaps one of her bunkmates can." she said looking at Sasuke, Naruto and Choji.

Naruto raised his hand. "I'll do it." he said smiling.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head again. "No she'll only faint again." she said. "Sasuke you do it please."

Sasuke grunted and walked towards Hinata. I helped her into his arms and watched as he walked to their cabin. Naruto followed close behind. "Don't drop her." he said.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said back. "I'm just making sure you don't because then she might die or something." Naruto said. He was way to hyper for his own good.

Sakura was red with envy. "I wish I could faint on command." she said.

"I would carry you if you ever fell!" Lee said smiling.

"On second thought I change my mind." Sakura said slumping her shoulders and walking towards her cabin.

This was going to be an interesting summer.

"If you need us at anytime we'll be in the office!" Tsunade and Shizune called to us as they walked towards their office. "Oh and after you unpack come back out for dinner."

"I'll be around when you least expect." Jiraya said smiling.

He scared me. If Hinata were up now she would have fainted again.

Soon it was only me and my cabinmates outside. Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

No anwser. The logs just stared at me. This was annoying. I distincatly remembered saying that I liked to make friends.

They began to walk towards our cabin.

I followed dragging my feet and luggage.

Neji entered first and threw a kunai at the top bunk. "That's mines." he said.

I wanted a bottom bunk anyway.

I ran to the bottom bunk on the right but by the time I got there Haku sat there. "Wait how did you...

I turned around to the other bottom bunk but Gaara sat there.

They were fast.

I sighed and began to climp up the top bunk when something caught my leg.

I paused. Gaara hand his hand around my ankle.

A shot of fear shot through me. I knew it wasan't safe to be in a room full of boys and the boys I got. Oh no!

"Y-ye-yes." I said.

"You can sleep here if you like." he said standing up and giving me the bottom bunk.

"R-re-really?" I asked.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Thank you." I said bowing.

He kind of smiled and shook his head.

I moved out of the way so he could get tothe top bunk but instead of going up he left the room altoghther.

He was mysterious just like all the other boys in my cabin, but he was the most mysterious.

He hadn't said anything more about himself but his name and age.

I sighed and took the blankets and sheets off my bed and replaced the with ones from home.

"There!" I said standing up and looking at my finished bed.

I turned around. Haku and Neji were both staring at me liek I was crazy.

"What?" I asked.

No anwser once again. I let out a deep breath and plopped down on my bed.

I looked at my watch. It was 4:30pm. We were supposed to be back otside for dinner. I really was hungry.

But more than anything I wanted to read some more of X. Maybe Neji and Haku would go out to dinner and I could stay inside and read. I looked at my watch. 4:45pm. They were still there.

O.k that idea went down the drain. I stood up and began to walk outside. "I'm going to dinner." I said.

No anwser. I clinced my fist.

I hated this!

* * *

**A/N:** _I did say this chapter would be short. I'll try and make the next one longer. Anyways please review_. 


	3. Dinner and other things

A/N: Thank you for your reviews!  
Here's the next chapter.

_**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Wish I did because I'd be rich as hell!_

* * *

I walked out of the cabin only to bump into someone as soon as my feet touched the dirt.

I looked up and saw Kakashi. He was holding a book. He hid it behind his back when he saw he had bumped into me.

"I already saw it." I said rolling my eyes.

He smiled. "Well then there's no use in hiding it is there?" he said putting the book back in his face and reading.

I shook my head and stared at him. Another weirdo in the camp. It was just my luck he was my conselor. He was mysterious just like the rest of my cabinmates. I couldn't even see his whole face.

Just then Sakura came out of nowhere and grabbed my hand. "Let's go check on Hinata." she said pulling towards Hinata's cabin. I followed her. I knew the only reason she was so determined to check on Hinata was because she wanted to see Sasuke.

We stopped infront of their cabin and Sakura knocked on the door. We heard a big thunp sound then the door opened and Choji ran out.

"DDIIIIIIIIIINNNEEER!" he cried knocking us to the ground. Instead of stopping to see if we were o.k he ran on.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my head. Me and Sakura both sat on ground looking like idiots.

"Idiot." Sasuke said walking out of the cabin holding his head in his hands. He looked annoyed.

Sakura stood up quickly. Wow she bounced back fast. My legs were still hurting from the impact of that fat boy knocking me to the ground.

"We came to check on Hinata." she said flashing Sasuke a smile.

"You can go in." he said without looking at her. He countinued to walk towards the benches.

"H-he didn't even look at me!" Sakura said clinching her fist as she began stomping after Sasuke I grabbed her hand.

"We came for Hinata remember?" I said.

Sakura sighed. "Oh yeah."

We walked inside Hinata's cabin. It looked just like mines except it felt more pleasant since there wasan't so much tention in the air. Naruto sat on the bed across from Hinata. He was watching her sleep.

"Um...hi." i said knocking on the wall.

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Choji almost smashed her when he jumped off the top bunk." he said. "I told Sasuke it wasan't o.k to let her sleep on the bunk under him."

I giggled as I tried to imagine Choji falling through the bed and smashing Hinata.

"That's not funny!" Sakura said shoving me.

"She won't wake up." Naruto said.

"We got this." Sakura said shaking Hinata rather violently. Naruto watched in silence. It wasan't long before Hinata's eyes opened.

"I just had the strangest dream." she said.

I shook my head. "It wasan't a dream and you can thank Sakura for all the realiy of it." I said giving Sakura an evil look.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Come on it's time for dinner." she said helping Hinata to sit up.

"Wow so that's what we gotta do whenever she faints." Naruto said.

Hinata glanced at him and blushed.

He was going to make her faint again.

Hinata stood up and pushed her hair behind her ears. "H-ow l-long ha-have I b-been sleeping?" she asked.

"About an hour." Sakura said looking at her watch. "You missed the tour and the rest of the cabinmate issuing."

We began to walk outside.

Naruto stayed inside the cabin. I wondered what he was doing.

The benches were full. Mostly everyone had come out to eat. Even Haku and Neji. Jerks! They waited until I left to leave.

I didn't see Gaara anywhere. I wondered where he was.

"Who are your cabinmates?" Hinata asked as we sat down at the last empty bench. sakura immediatly began staring at Sasuke who was sitting with Choji and Shikamau.

"Neji, Haku and Gaara." I said.

"Are they nice?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know." They act like they can't talk."

Suddenly Tenten appeared infront of us.

"Ino, Sakura and...Hinata right?" she said.

We all nodded.

"I'm Tenten." she said. "Is it alright if I sit here?" she asked.

"It's fine." I said.

Tenten took a seat beside Hinata and set her tray down. "I like the way we get to eat outside." she said.

"Me too." I agreed.

"So this is your first time at this camp?" she asked.

We all nodded.

"I think you'll like it." she said.

"I-I don't understand why we have to share cabins with the boys." Hinata said as she fidgeted with her fingers. She always did that when she was nervous. She was probly thinking about Naruto.

Tenten shrugged. "I never really got that either." she said taking a sip of juice. "It's just always been that way." Maybe so we can...I don't know."

I smiled. Tenten was nice. Why couldn't she be my cabinmate in place of one of the logs.

After dinner the sun began to set and we had to all help gather would for a fire. Everynight we were going to have a fire at the same time.

Gathering wood soon turned into a comepetition for the guys. It all started when they noticed Lee was carrying the most wood and doing it faster than anyone else. After Naruto pointed it out(very loudly) all havoc broke loose.

All the guys began racing to gather wood. Even Neji and Sasuke. The only ones who weren't trying to prove something were Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino and Haku.

Shikamaru seemed too lazy to even care, Gaara collected what he considered enough wood and sat down and crossed his arms no one said anything to him about that. Kakashi just watched the rest of us work and so did Tsuane and Shizune.

Gai looked alittle ticked but he was silent too.

"Let the girls get some!" Jiraya called. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "O.k. o.k." he said waving his hands.

"O.k that's enough!" Shizune said finally. There was a large pile of wood where the fire was supposed to be built. The boys were out of breath but when they saw one Lee carrying one last piece of wood back to the pile the race was on again.

It turned into an all out battle. They were actually usuing jutsus for this.

Lee hit a tree causing it to fall down and almost hit Hinata. Naruto pushed her out of the way.

"Are you o.k?" he asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Don't faint o.k?" he said smiling as she stood up. Ofcourse Hinata fainted right there with the wood at her side. None of the other guys even bothered to take her wood.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto cried. A whole bunch of Naruto clones spread across the camp. They began gathering wood from the tree Lee had kncked down.

"Hey that's not fair!" Lee cried.

"GO LEE!" HIT HIM IF YOU HAVE TO!" Gai called.

Tsunade shot him an evil look.

"Sasuke got the most." Sakura whispered.

I shook my head. "No Neji did."

"No Sasuke did!" sakura cried.

"I'm sorry but your wrong Neji did!"

Sakura and me both turned to Hinata. "What do you think?" we asked at the same time. Hinata looked flushed.

"I-I- Um t-think N-naruto got the most." she said.

We both stared at her.

I shrugged. There was no point in arguing over it. We wouldn't be able to use all the wood anyway. They had gotten enough for five nights.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shizune yelled.

All the boys clapsed on the ground.

Me Sakura and Hinata dropped our pieces of wood onto the pile. We had only gotten about three pieces. The boys were too fast. Everytime we were about to pick up a piece they were there to grab it.

Suddenly Gai appeared before us.

Hinata jumped back.

"You all are wrong!" he said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"My youthful student Lee collected the most wood." he said. "I don't see how your eyes could have missed that." Maybe you need to-

Tsunade pushed him out of the way again. "Sorry about that." she said.

"That was funny." Tenten said walking towards us.

The guys were still on the ground catching their breath. I had to laugh. They looked so funny. Even Neji was out.

Haku stood against a tree playing with a kunai and Gaara looked bored.

The fire was started soon after.

Tsunade said we could talk about what eevr we wanted as long as we were out here. This was just a time for us to bond and stuff.

No one said anything. All the guys were too tired to speak and the girls had nothing to say.

Finally Jiraya began talking about tht plot to his next novel. Gross!

I stood up and slipped away from the fire. I snuck into my cabin and grabbed X. I had been dying to read it all day.

I tiptoed into the woods. During our tour Tsunade had showed us a lake. I walked to it. It wasan't to far from the campsite. I could still everyone. Tsunade was trying to hush Jiraya.

I sat down infront of the laske and opened X. The moon was full and it provided some light but still I had to strain my eyes to see since it was moving quickly behind thinck gray clouds.

I read through X and Sayuri's conversation. She just talked about how much she hated him and he told her that if she really wanted to kill him then-

Before I could read that part I heard something behind me.

I jumped a bit and closed the book and set it down beside me.

I pulled a kunai out of my pouch. "Who's there?" I whispered. There was no anwser. I could only hear the laughter of the campers back at the fire.

I knew I had heard something. Maybe it was just a animal or something. Whatever it was I neede to get back to the campfire before someone noticed I was gone.

I put the kunai back in my pouch and I reached my hand out to grab X but it wasan't there.

I knew I had put it beside me where did it go? I turned to my other side only to see Gaara standing there holding the book.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." he said.

He was right.

"Well I was about to go back." I said standing up and reaching for the book.

He moved it out of my reach. "X.' he said aloud.

The way he said it made me shiver. "Have you read the ending?" he asked.

I shook my head.

He kind of smiled.

"You won't tell that I have this?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Telling on you would be a waste of my time." he said.

"Thank you...I guess." I said.

Gaara didn't reply instead he looked up at the moon which was moving behind thick clouds making it darker by the second. I looked back towards camp or what I thought was towards camp.

It was to dark to tell.

I took a deep breath. I would have to rely on Gaara. That or just call out for someone.

"Can you-

Before I could finish Gaara had my hand in his and he began walking.

I followed him queitly back to camp. Shizune had out her clip board and was calling names out.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" she cried. Naruto was out on the ground snoaring.

Gaara let go of my hand and I slipped in the circle beside Hinata and Sakura. "Where were you?" Sakura asked.

"Nevermind." she said when she saw X in my hand.

"Ino Yamanaka." Shizune called. "Here!" I said raising my hand. Shizune made a check on her clip board.

After she read the last name off the paper Shizune told everyone to have a nice sleep.

All the conselors gathered their conseli's.

I followed Kakashi back to our cabin along with Haku, Gaara and Neji who looked like he was going to fall out.

Kakashi said goodnight and left us alone in the dark room.

I made my way to my suitcase and put X back inside. Then I layed down on my bed.

It had been a long day. I wondered what was planned for tommorrow.

The room was queit. Had they all fallen asleep that fast. I had never heard Gaara clinmb up to his bunk.

I took a deep breath. I would try and make conversation with them one last time. "What do you think they have planned for tommorrow?" I asked.

Silence.

I closed my eyes. They were never going to anwser me were they?

"Pointless activities." Haku said.

I gasped. I got a reply.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

Silence again.

O.k I guess that was a one time thing. Just when I was about to give up hope on an anwser Haku spoke again.

"You asked I anwsered." he said.

"What?"

"Can you both shut up and go to sleep?" Neji snapped. "I have a headache."

"It's not our fault you ran around like a maniac trying to collect wood we didn't eevn need." Haku snapped back.

"Maybe we should just stopt talking and go to bed." I said to Haku.

"Now that you said that it makes me want to talk." Gaara's voice said. It wasan't coming from the top bunk. I sat up and squinted my eyes. I think I could make out his body standing by the door.

"So you like to do things only when you're told not to do them?" Neji asked in an angry tone.

"Do you have problem with that?" Gaara asked.

I didn't egt to hear Neji's anwser the next thing I knew I felt someones hands on my ears. Haku was sitting over me his knees on either side of me.

He whispered in my ear. "It would better if you didn't hear this."

I couldn't see anything it was too dark and even if I could see anything Haku was sheilding me from the view. His lean body was over mines.

I could feel sand on my hands and the bed shaking.

What was going on?

Suddenly there was light. Haku turned to look towards the door making an opening for me to see too. Kakashi stepped inside he was smiling and holding a battery powered lantern.

"Hey you guys I for got to bring the light and-

He paused and looked at all of us.

Gaara had made a big hand from sand. It was crushing the other bed.

Neji was standing agaisnt the wall. His eyes were serious(not that they weren't before) there was strange vein like things all around them.

It was byakugan. Hinata could do that. But I thought only her clan could. Who was he?

It looked as though they had been throwing hits at each other but missing due to the lack of light.

"What the...

Kakashi looked from Gaara to Neji, then to me and Haku. His glance fixed on us.

Both Neji and Gaara looked at us. Gaara's expression turned to shook and then anger.

"I'm not even going to ask." Kakashi said tiptoing to the middle of the room and hanging up the light. "Turn it off before you go to bed o.k.?" And do go to bed soon." he said closing the door and exiting the cabin.

What kind of coselor was he? If I had walked into a room as disturbed as this one I would have freaked. Especially after seeing me and Haku. He was on top of me in a bed for goodness sake.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked looking at Haku. Haku climbed off of me.

Gaara clinched his fist and a fist of sand form. The hand charged towards Haku. "No!" i cried jumping in the way. The hand stopped less than an inch from my face and sand slid to the ground.

I let out a deep breath.

"I'll let you go this time." Gaara said his voice was cold. He seemed to be directing those words at both Haku and Neji.

Gaara climbed up to his bed and Neji walked towards his. Before climbing up he shot Haku a evil glance.

I didn't understand why they all had to act so...I didn't even know how to explain it. Once Neji climbed up to his bed I was left sitting by Haku on his.

"You didn't have to do that." he said.

I shrugged. Before we could say anything more Shizune popped her head in the room. "Lights out!" she said.

I climbe dout of Haku's bed and turned off the light. "Good night." I said. Silence.

* * *

**A/N:** _O.k that's it for this chap. Please review and tell me what you think._


	4. Hiking mishaps

**A/N**: _Thank you for all your reviews! I love reviews(lol). Anyways here's another chap. Please enjoy._

* * *

"Wake up." someone said softly.

I opened my eyes. Haku stood over me.

I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes. Then sun wasan't up yet. The light in the middle of the room was on. Gaara and Neji stood by the door along with Kakashi.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Four thirty I think." Haku replied.

"Why are we up so early?" I asked.

Haku shrugged.

"This is why I told you to go to bed early." Kakashi said rubbing his eyes. I looked at him and frowned. he didn't look like he had went to bed early.

**(Kakashi's night)**

"Got to finish this book!" Kakashi said to himslef as he strained his eyes to see the small words in his book with the little light the lantern provided.

"Curse these small words!" he cried still straining.

The rest of the night was spent soring his eyes by tring to read Makeout paradise. Therefore he didn't get much sleep at all.

**(End of Kakashi's sad tale)**

"Hurry up you guys have to get showers." Kakashi said yawning.

I climbed out the bed and dug in my suitcase for a change of clothes. I could feel all of their eyes on me.

I stood up. "Are the boys and girls showers seperate?" I asked. I remembered Shizune showing us the showers but she didn't mention if they were seperate or not and I hadn't bothered to ask.

Kakashi nodded. "You're in luck there." he said. "Tsunade wouldn't dare."

I smiled. Thank goodness. There was no way I was showering with those three. I would walk the whole 5 hours home if I had to.

I followed Kakashi and the rest of my cabinmates outside. Lots of other campers were emerging sleepily from their cabins with their conselors. The only one who looked well rested was Lee. He was smiling as he walked behind Sakura.

"I slept great!" How about you?" he asked Sakura.

Sakura's eyes were red. You could tell even in the dim bit of light that the sky provided. She didn't look as though she had gotten any sleep.

"Leave me alone." she said slumpping her shoulders and walking away from Lee.

"O.k everyone hurry and take your showers!" Shizune cried. She looked too happy and cheerful for so early in the morning. The boys began to make their way to the showers. They all looked tired

"Yes girls go take your showers." Jiraya said following us towards the shower room. Tsunade marched up behind him and hit him on the head. "Don't you ever get tired?" she asked as she dragged him back towards her office.

Hinata and Sakura followed me to the showers.

"I HAD THE WORST NIGHT!" Sakura cried.

"What happened?" I asked.

**(Sakura's night)**

"O.k you guys go to sleep because we have to get up early tommorrow." Kurenai said exiting the cabin and turning off the light.

Sakura climbed into her bed at the top bunk on the left. Kiba climbed tiredly to his and Shikamaru layed down his bed closing his eyes. Everyone could tell Kiba was beat. if not he'd be running his loud mouth.

The only one who didn't seem to be really tired was Lee. "Are you o.k my Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura sighed. "Don't call me that."

Lee yawned. "Whatever you say my lovely Sakura." he replied laying down on the bottom bunk beneath hers. Sakura rolled her eyes and layed down.

She began thinking of Sasuke and how hot he looked and the way he ignored her. Finally she convinced herself to go to bed and stop worrying.

"Yes Gai sensei!" Lee cried scaring Sakura half to death.

"What did you say?" she asked leaning her head over the railing to look down at Lee. He was fast asleep with his hands thrown in the air. "You are so right Gai sensei!" he cried.

Oh no he talks in his sleep. Sakura thought.

For the rest of the night Lee went on about Gai sensei and how right he was. Therefore Sakura got no sleep.

**(End of Sakura's pitiful night)**

I had to laugh. It was just too funny. I could imagine Lee doing that but me I could sleep through noise. I wasan;t a light sleeper like Hinata and Sakura.

We both turned to Hinata. "How was your night?" Sakura asked.

Hinata's face was red as a beet.

(**Hinata's night)**

Hinata strecthed and plopped down on her bed. The boys hadn't made it into the room yet they were still dragging themselves inside. All of them had competed in that ridicoulous competition for wood collecting.

Hinata was happy to have some time to herself to get settled. She unbuttoned her jacket and layed it on the side of her bed. Just as she did that she felt something hard hit her in the chest. She fell fat on the bed. Looking up she could see Sasuke's head on her chest.

Apparently he had fallen there.

"Ummph." Naruto's head dropped on her stomach.

She could feel her face burning red with embarassment. She opened her mouth to sscream whem Sasuke covered it quickly with the little strenth he had.

"Please just faint or something." he whispered. "Just don't scream this is already embarrassing enough, believe me if I had a choice I wouldn't be laying here." My body just won't...

Sasuke's voice dozed off and he fell into a deep sleep. His hand still on Hinata's mouth,

Thump

Choji hit the floor beside the beds.

Hinata couldn't move with the two heavy guys on her. So for the rest of the night she stayed in place with Naruto snoring loudly with his face pressed into her waist and Sasuke's cheek resting on her chest.

By far the most embarassing night for the 4 of them.

Sasuke woke up before Asuma came to wake them all. His face turned red as he looked at the sleeping Hinata and the way he's been laying.

**(Thus the end of Hinata's crazy,sweet, weird night)**

Sakura looked envious. "I wish I was you." she said.

Hinata just countinued blushing.

"H-how w-was your ni-night Ino?" she asked.

I expalined the events of my night to the both of them and they listened. When I was done Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Haku seems like a sweetheart." You have to give him a chance remember." she said.

Hinata nodded in agreence.

I ignored them and climbed into the shower.

* * *

After we showered we all met up back outside beside our counselors and bunk maters. I hadn't realized it would be so cold in the morning so I had worn short sleeves. I began clutching my shoulders and shivering.

Gaara looked a bit annoyed as he handed me a jacket.

"We are about to take a hike." Tsuande said. She looked cheerful as ever especially since it was still so early.

"It's too early!" Choji cried.

"No it's not." Shizune said. "It's best to take hikes early anyways that way it isn't so hot." she added.

Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraya explained to our conselors where we would be hiking. It was sorta a competition to see which team amde it up first. There would be obtascles but nothing to serious. I said my goodbyes to Sakura and Hinata and we departed up the steep mountain.

Kakashi had choosen a weird trail full of sticky bushes and birds. He walked fast and once he was out of sight from the rest of the camp memebers he began reading his book. Gaara followed close behind him along with Neji. Haku stayed behind to check on me every once in a while.

"Are you o.k?" he'd ask.

I always nodded and tried to keep up with them. They were very fast and I could tell Haku was only was walking slower than usual.

"Haku come here!" Kakashi called to Haku who gave me an apologetic look as he ran to join Kakashi.

I sighed and countinued walking. My mind wandered to X again. I kept thinking of all the possible endings. All sweet and sad. Before I knew it I was lost. When I looked up Kakashi nor any of my cabinmates were near me. I gulped. I did not want to be lost out here of all places.

"Haku?" I said aloud. No anwser.

I stood alone in the middle of a few sticky bushes. My stomach growled. We hadn't had breakfast and I could feel it.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind hit my face blowing the scrunchie from my hair and knocking me down. But I didn't hit the ground. I fell into the arms of someone. Some warm and gentle.

I opened my eyes and saw Gaara over me. he had caught me before I hit the ground.

"Got it." I heard Haku say as he caught my scrunchie.

"You're weak." Gaara said sitting me up. "You should have said something if you couldn't keep up."

I blushed. I was embarrassed that I had gotten lost and they had to save me.

Neji stood over us with his arms crossed. "Gaara's right." It would have saved us the trouble of coming back to find you."

"I'm sorry." I said standing up. "Ow." I cried. I hadn't until then realized I had thorns in my leg.

"Don't move." Gaara said pushing me against Neji who held me up while Gaara took my leg in his hand gently. Haku and Neji watched as he slowly removed the thorns. When he was done I thanked them all and stood straight. They began to walk and I followed them. I had no idea where we were going but I figured they knew the way.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Why?" haku asked.

"Because we probly lost the competition because of me." If I hadn't gotten lost and Kakashi hadn't sent you guys to find me we would probly be at the top by now." I said staring at the ground.

Gaara clinched his fist. "Do you think we would have came if we didn't want to?" he asked sternly.

What was he trying to say? I shook my head. "No."

Haku put his hand on my shoulder. "What Gaara is trying to say is we're a team." Kakashi didn't send us back we came on our own."

"Besides who cares about the dumb competition." Neji added.

I couldn't believe it. Were these the same logs from yesterday.

"I love you guys!" I cried hugging Haku who looked surprised. Than neji who pushed me away quickly. Then I threw my arms around Gaara who pushed my against a tree and covered my mouth.

"Shhhhh!" he whispered. "Did you hear that?"

Haku and Neji stopped moving. We could hear a small rumbling in some near by bushes.

"I guess these are one of those obstacles they were talking about." Neji said putting on Byakugan. "It's a guy." he said. Just as the words left his mouth a series of shuriken were thrown his way. He flipped backwards avoiding them all.

Gaara stepped back from the tree and began making that same sand hand I had seen last night.

I tried to step away from the tree only to loose my shoe and step in more sticky bushes. "Ow!" i cried. Why did I have to be so clumsy. I was turning into a Hinata.

The guy emerged from the bushes and stared at Gaara,Haku , Neji and me then smiled. He began to do hand signs just as Gaara's hand ame towards him. Suddenly he turned into a beautiful woman with beautiful curly brown hair and green eyes. She wore a very revealing dress.

Gaara's hand stopped and fell to the ground. Neji let go of Byakugan and Haku seemed dazed. they all did. They just stood there staring at her. They were in some kind of trance.

"S-so beutiful." Haku said. Neji nodded.

The woman smiled. "I think I'll take you out first Neji Hyuuga." she said.

She threw another series of Shuriken his way and ran at him herself.

"Neji!" i cried. He didn't move.

I ran my fastest towards him and pushed him to the ground saving him from the shuriken but not myself fully. My other leg was hit with one and it began bleeding.

I cried out in pain.

"Stupid girl." the woman said stopping and staring at me. "I have no use in fighting you so stay out of the way if you don't want to get hurt." she said.

I looked at Neji he was still out of it and so were the others. I would have to do this alone.

I took a deep breath and stood up, blood still dripping from my leg.

"You won't touch them witch!" I cried.

"Yeah and who's going to stop me?" she asked.

"Me." I said.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the cliffie. I couldn't help it. I think this is my first cliffie for this story so don't be mad.  
Anyways please review.  
p.s Does it seem like Haku likes Ino to any of you?_


	5. My savior

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!  
here's the next chap. Please enjoy. This chapter was only written thanks to your reviews:RealRockRoyalty ,Gaara'sbutterfly,narutoxfangirl,Ceata88,Slim Shady,hieissoulmate5by5!  
I was loosing interest in this story before your reviews which cause me to write more.  
Thank you!_

* * *

The woman stared at me as if I was crazy. "You?" she said flicking her hair.

I nodded. I wasan't quite sure what I was going to do but I couldn't let her hurt Haku, Gaara or Neji. I'm sure they would have fought for me so I had to fight for them.

"Waste of my time." the woman said running towards Gaara who was standing in a daze his eyes fixed on her.

I ran infront of him a kicked her back. My foot hitting her face.

She regained her posure and stood straight wiping the dirt from her face. "O.k you asked for it." she said. The moment those words slipped from her mouth a series of shuriken flew towards me again. I moved back dodging them all but the moment my feet hit the ground I felt sharp pang in my side. Then my back and chest. Before I knew it blood was spiling from my mouth. I fell to the ground.

What was happening?

"I'm too fast for you." the woman said laughing. "Give up."

Now I got it. The shuriken had been a distraction so that she could get a distraction and then... I took a deep breath and looked at my teamates. As much as I hated to admit it I couldn't beat her. Like Gaara had said before. I was weak.

The woman began to go for Gaara again. This time reaching her hand out which formed into a dragon. Her hand was only inches from her face. I had to do something. But what could I do?

"No!" i cried jumping infront of him my back turned to the woman. I closed my eyes.

crack

It was over. I was dead.

I could feel something wet and cool on my face and hands. What was it? I opened my eyes. Gaara stood infront of me no longer in a daze. I turned around to see what had happened. The sand from his gourd had sheilded us both.

The Dragon hand lay on the ground whitering.

The woman's arm was bleeding heavily. She yelped in pain as she turned back into the man she was before.

"Are you o.k?" Gaara asked. He looked angry but at the same time concerned.

I nodded, although the truth was I was far from fine. I could barely stand.

"You don't have to lie." Gaara said angrily. "If you can't stand say it!"

I didn't have to say it because at that moment my legs gave in and I began to fall to the ground. Gaara caught me once again and picked me up leaning me against a tree.

"Stay here." I'll finish this battle.

I didn't get to see what happened next. My vision went blurry before everything went black.

* * *

(Gaara's pov)

"What took you guys so long?" Kakashi said standing up. He had been sitting by a tree reading a book at the top of the mountain. When he saw Ino in my arms he paused.

"I see you ran into some of those obstacles." he said smiling,

"She's hurt pretty badly." Neji said.

"Lay her down." Kakashi said taking something from the pouch on his leg.

I obeyed and sat Ino down on the soft dirt. Her body was motionless.

"This should make her better.' Kakashi said holding out a small black bottle. "Now who wants to give it to her?" he asked looking at the three of us.

There was silence.

Kakashi smiled. "Well I guess I'll ahve to do it." he said bending down beside Ino ans smiling a bit too happily. "This is just like in makeout paradise when-

I snatched the bottle from his hands. "Pervert." I mumbled as I flipped the top off and poured a small amount into my mouth, then bending down beside Ino I pressed my lips against hers.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at the top bunk. The previous events playing through my head. I wondered what had happened? How had I gotten back here?

I sat up and stretched and my hair fell into my face. Out the corner of my eye I saw something black. "Ahh!" I cried jumping a bit.

"It would better if you didn't scream like that." gaara said a frown on his face. He sat by my bed with a bowl in his hands.

"I'm sorry I- mmph

Gaara stuffed a spoonfull of food into my mouth. "You're weak because you don't eat." he said.

I gulped down the food. "Thank you but I'm not hun-mmph

Once again I was cut off as he spooned more food into my mouth. I gulped that down too and waved my hands infrnt of me. "I'm not hungry." I said quickly.

Gaara leaned in closer to me and wiped my bottom lip with his thumb. He stared at me for awhile before standing up. "Fine don't eat." he said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Wait!" i called after him but he didn't listen.

I was left alone in the cabin. I sighed.

Why did he have to take everything so seriously. Neji was the same way. Hey where were Neji and Haku?

Just then the door opened and Haku entered.

"Haku!" i cried.

Haku flashed me his perfect smile and sat down beside me on my bed. "Are you feeling better?" he asked putting his hand on my head.

I felt my face turn red and he quickly moved his hand away. I nodded.

There was silence. My mind wandered to Gaara. I couldn't stop thinking about him and how he had saved me just before...

I sighed. Now he was mad at me.

"Don't worry about Gaara so much." Haku said as if he could read my mind.

"Huh?" How did you know I-

Haku chukled. "It's all over your pretty face." he said.

I blushed.

"Gaara's the type of person who has a bit of a hard time expressing his feelings." I think what he wanted to say to you earlier was thankyou."

I smiled.

"I myself want to thank you." Haku countinued.

"For what?" I asked.

Haku smiled. "You know we finished first right?" he said.

I shook my head. "No I didn't know."

Just then it hit me. If we had finished first even after that battle then...where were Hinata and Sakura? Were they o.k?

"Sakura and Hinata are they-

Haku put his index finger to my lips gently. "Why not come see for yourself." he said standing up and reaching his hand to help me up too. I took his hand and stepped out of the bed. I noticed my scrunchie was still on his wrist. I stared at it.

"Oh sorry." he said removing it. He reached his hands behind me and pulled my hair into a poinytail. Then he backed away from me smiling. "Perfect." he said.

I blushed.

"Come on." Haku said taking my hand. I followed him out the door.

* * *

**A/n:** _Sorry I had to stop right there. Due to the face that I'm only allowed 20 mins on the comp everyday because my mom thinks I'm up to somethingrolls eyes  
Anyways please review._


	6. Everything's ok

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews! This chap isn't going to be too long but the next chap will be longer.  
_

* * *

"Ino!" Sakura cried the moment I stepped out of my cabin. She hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad you're o.k." she said. "I came to check on you but Gaara was there and he freaks me out." "He wouldn't leave so I did." 

I smiled.

"I'm glad you are-

I paused as I noticed Sakura's hair. It was short.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked.

Sakura touched her hair. "Oh this...it was nothing." she said.

I didn't question her further. She obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Where's Hinata?" I asked finally as I looked around.

"She's out." Sakura replied.

My eyes widened.

"No not like that." "She just fainted again." I asked her teamates what happened but none of them would say, they just all turned red even Sasuke."

"Everyone over here!" Tsunade called. She a few feet away from us in the middle of the cabins. Me and Sakura made our way towards her.

"Where's Hinata?" she asked counting the people that stood infront of her.

"She's sleeping." Sakura replied.

Tsunade opened her mouth to question further but when she saw Sasuke, Naruto and Choji's red faces she just shook her head.

"I know you guys are probly tired from the events of today, but I need you to get ready to hike again."

There were a series of groans.

"Again!" Temari cried.

"Queit down." Shizune said waving her hands. "We're just making a trip to Lake Isqh."

"Isn't that the lake that sings or something?" Kiba asked.

Shizune nodded. "Lake Isqh is a famous lake that fortunantly happens to be near our camp."

"Why's it so famous?" Naruto asked.

"Well it is said that if two people who are truly madly deeply in love or meant to be inlove stand by that lake it lake will play a song."

"That's so romantic." Sakura said staring at the sky.

Most of the guys rolled their eyes except Haku who smiled at me and Naruto who looked beyond confused.

"How can a lake play a song?" Naruto asked.

I wondered the same thing too. It seemed impossible. This had to be a myth.

Shizune shrugged. "When you're ever truly madly and deeply inlove with someone go and see for yourself."

"So why are we going there today?" Shikamaru asked strecthing.

"Well we happen to be sleeping there tonight." Tsunade said she looked a bit embarrassed. "And it is also our tradition to sleep there on the last day of camp so-

Suddenly Jiraya appeared out of nowhere. "She's not telling you the whole story." he cried. "She lost a bet and-mmph

Tsunade threw her hands over Jiraya's mouth.

"Anyways grab your blankets and things and get ready." she said pushing Jiraya away.

Sakura turned to me. "This seems pretty exciting." she said. "I can't wait to see if the lake will sing when we get there." she was practically jumping off the ground as she stared at Sasuke.

"It won't sing." Kankuro said walking past us.

"What makes you so sure?" Sakura cried after him.

"No one here's in love." he replied as he walked to his cabin.

Sakura stuck her toungue out at him. "Dream crusher." she mumbled.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped.

"Don't ever give up on your dreams!" Gai said his hand was on Sakura's shoulder too.

"The lake will sing!" "So many of you youthful people are destined to fall inlove but don't even know it, and some of you are already inlove like you and Lee for instance." he said lookign Sakura in the eye.

"Gai leave them alone!" Shizune called.

Gai smiled. "Love is in the air." he said in a mischevious tone before walking towards the cabin his students shared.

"O.k now I'm scared." Sakura said.

I laughed. "I bet the lake will be so silent we can hear crickets sing." I said.

"Sure you and Haku aren't inlove?" she teased.

I blushed. Only because at that moment Gaara was walking by us and "m sure he heard. Me and Sakura watched him go.

"He scares me." she said shivering. "Him and Gai."

Gai did scare me. But Gaara...I just didn't know.

"He dosen't scare you?" she asked.

I shrugged still watching Gaara as he entered our cabin.

"Sakura come on and pack!" Kurenai called.

Sakura waved to me. "See ya." she said running towards her cabin leader.

I watched her go.

Soon I was the only one still standing outside. Everyone had went in to pack. I looked at the sky. It wouldn't be long until the sunset.

I touched my lips where Gaara had touched them. Why? I didn't know. I just had that urge.

"Ino stop daydreaming and come pack." Neji called angrily from our cabin.

"Oh...right." I said running inside.

* * *

**A/N:**_Like I said this chap isn't long but the next chapter will be longer.  
Please review!_


	7. Lake Ishq prt1

**A/N:** _This is not Rayne. I'm just updating for her.  
She says thanks for your reviews!  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

"Ow my back hurts!" Sakura cried.

"Allow me to carry your luggage." Lee said grabbing Sakura's backpack from her and slinging over his shoulder along with his own. He also took the two pieces of wood she carried in her hands. Tsunade had instructed us to bring a few pieces of wood along with our baggage.

"Uh...thanks." Sakura said.

Lee gave her a thumbs up and flashed a smile.

"I think the lake might just sing." I whispered to Hinata jokingly.

Sakura glared at me angrily. "It's one sided love." "Boys can't help falling inlove with me." she said flicking her hair.

"S-sakura Lee's n-nice." Hinata said.

"And...?" Sakura said stretching.

"A-and h-he really likes you." Hinata added.

Sakura glanced at Lee. She looked a bit sad and confused. Hey! That wasn't fair. I could tell Sakura all day that lee liked her but when Hinata said it there was a diffirent impact. I sighed. We were all hiking towards the lake which Tsunade said wasn't far but we'd been walking for what seemed like hours and we still weren't there. Maybe I was exaggerating a bit because I was just tired from the previous events.

The sun had almost set. There were only a few more minutes left in the day.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto cried rubbing his stomach.

"I told you we'll eat when we get there." Tsunade said. Jiraya was carrying her along with a big box. It looked extremly heavy and he was panting and sweating. "Can't you walk." he said breathlessly.

"Nope." she said poking him in the nose and smiling eviley. "This is what you get for opening your big mouth." "Now who lost a bet?"

Jiraya sighed and began mumbling under his breath. "You."

"Excuse me?" Tsuande said. "I don't think I heard you."

Jiraya's face turned red. "Uh...

"I thought so." Tsunade said smiling. "Now pick up the pace."

"Wow that's harsh." Sakura whispered. "I wonder what the bet was."

"Me too."

"It has something to do with the lake I think." Tenten said. I hadn't noticed before but she was right behind us.

"Why do you think that?"

"I over heard them talking about it."

"What did they say?" Sakura asked. Meanwhile I waved my hand in Hinata's face she was so busy staring at Naruto it was sickening.

"Well I could only hear bits and pieces but it was something about the lake singing and us camp members." Tenten said shrugging.

"Hm..." I said shifting the wood in my hands.

"I'm still hungry!" Naruto cried again louder this time.

"A true ninja can endure hunger pains and strive until he reaches the top." Lee said.

Naruto took one look at Lee and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have so much wood?" he asked. "And why are you carrying an extra bag?"

Lee smiled. "I'm being a-

Whatever he was about to say wasn't heard because competitions were starting again. Naruto ran to Hinata. "Uh can i carry your wood?" he asked quickly.

"Uh-um- y-yes." Hinata said blushing.

Soon all the other guys were rushing towards the few girls. It was insane.

"We're almost there." Tsunade called.

Sasuke grabbed Kurenai's wood and Kiba and Choji fought over Shizune's.

"You're Tenten right?" Neji asked as he stood before Tenten. She blushed and nodded.

"Can I-

Before Neji could even ask Tenten shoved her wood at him. "You can carry it if you want."

I didn't get it. Why were the guys so fixed on being better than one another. If one guy was carrying a heavier load then the other they'd practiaclly kill him.

Yet again the only ones not participating in the madness were Shikamaru, Gaara, and Haku.

"Someone can carry mines." Shikamaru said dropping his wood and taking off his backpack.

So far no one had even asked for my wood. "I guess I'm-

I paused as I felt someones hands on my shoulders. I gasped and turned my head to see Gaara. Without a word he removed my backpack and swung it over his shoulder. Then he took the wood from my hands.

I watched him walk on ahead. He wasn't racing with the other guys who had taken up naruto's challenge to get to the lake the fastest. Instead he just walked at a normal pace.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"I-I see it!" Hinata cried pointing ahead of us.

I looked up. There was the lake.

It was nothing like I imagined. Or what anyone would imagine when they heard the stories about it. It was rather dull. Just a lake surronded by green grass and bushes. I had imagined roses and tulips and every other beautiful thing. What a big let down. The only beautiful things about the lake was a giant tree with pink blossoms that fell into the clear water.

The guys countinued running past the lake. I guess in their rush they didn't see it.

"YOU PASSED IT!" Tsunade yelled after them.

We could only see the smoke they left behind.

"Kakashi go get them." Tsunade said.

Kakashi sighed and began to go after the guys. Haku, Gaara, and Shino set down their wood and the bags. Along with the rest of the conselors. Shikamaru collapsed on the ground and began to stare at the sky.

"This is it?" Tenten asked looking at the lake.

Shizune nodded.

"It's not romantic at all." Tenten stated as she picked up some grass from the ground.

Tsunade motioned for Jiraya to set her down. He let out a huff as he set the box down and she climbed off of it.

"It is said that when the lake sings it makes a scenery." she said pointing to the lake.

"W-what d-do you m-mean?" Hinata asked.

"Well beautiful things will appear I guess." Tsaunde replied. "I think it has to do with that tree." she said pointing to the giant tree.

Everyone began to stare at the tree. Everyone except Gaara. He sat down and closed his eyes.

This had to be a big lie. There was no way something like this exsisted.

"It's not singing." I whispered to Sakura.

"There's no boys." she whispered back.

I pointed to Haku, Gaara, Shikamaru and Shino.

Sakura gave me a look.

I sighed.

Just then Kakashi came back with the guys who looked beat except for Lee who carried his wood and baggage happily towards the rest of us.

"Can't give up." Naruto said breatlessly as he crawled on the ground.

"G-GO NARUTO!" Hinata cried. She immediatly blushed afterwards.

Naruto stood up and began running again and so did the other guys. I turned away. I really didn't care who won this stupid competition.

"LEE YOU CAN DO IT!" Gai cried. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. "You must see my youthful studen win!"

"But there isn't even a competition."

"YOUNG LADY YOU-mmph

"Sorry about that." Tsunade said covering Gai's mouth and pushing him away.

All the guys collapsed by the wood pile.

"I'm beat." Kiba said loudly. "I'm sleeping in this spot tonight." "I can't move another muscle."

Tsunade walked over to the wood pile and stood on it. "Alright let's set up camp." "After we start the fire we can bathe and eat."

"Bathe?" Temari asked.

"Yes." Tsunade replied. "Is there a problem?"

"W-where?" Hinata asked.

"In the lake ofcourse." Tsunade replied pointing to the lake. "Everyone is going to bathe in the lake toghther."

Hinata fainted.

Sakura's eyes got so big I thought they might pop out, Temari made a face, Shikamaru let out a deep breath and Kiba jumped up off the ground.

"I thought you couldn't move another muscle?" Shikamaru said staring at him.

"Yeah well you thought wrong." Kiba replied.

Jiraya stood still with a puzzled look on his face then he smiled and began jumping up and down. "I don't care if I do loose this is great!" "It's only once in a lifetime you get to bathe nude with woman like these!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about being nude." she said motioning for Shizune to come there.

Shizune walked towards Tsunade and pulled out her clipboard. "Dress code for the bathing will be shorts for the guys and either bikini tops and shorts or an oversized T-shirt." "Got it?"

"Whaaaaaaat?" "That's no fun!" Jiraya whined.

"This isn't suppossed to be fun." "It's supposed to be bathing." Tsunade said.

Haku raised his hand.

"Yes." Tsunade asked pointing to him.

"Can we wear full clothing instead of...shorts?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Nope you must wear what I say."

Haku looked a bit annoyed. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"What are you wearing?" Sakura whispered. She had Hinata in her lasp as she dug through her backpack.

"A T-shirt." I replied digging through my back pack.

"I'm wearing a bikini top." Sakura said staring at Sasuke. "It's gonna be magical."

I rolled my eyes. "It's gonna be dark." I mumbled.

The sun had already set and the moon was shining over head. Shizune and Tsunade were working on the fire while everyone else was getting theor clothes ready.

"I'm I the only one wearing a bikini top?" Tenten asked as she sat next to us.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm with you." "Ino's so dry."

"No I'd just rather not be in the dark in a weird lake with a bunch of weird guys wearing a bikini top and shorts."

"And a T-shirt is better?" Temari asked. "Beneath it's your under clothes."

I shrugged.

Suddenly Hinata began to open her eyes.

"Are t-the b-baths over?" she asked hopingly.

I shook my head.

"You're up just in time." Tenten said smiling.

Hinata's face went red as she stood up and began walking.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I-I need to t-talk to Tsuande." she said.

"I'll come with you." I said pulling on a T-shirt over my bra and hopping after Hinata. Tsunade was wiping the sweat off her brow as she put another stick in the fire. "What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed us.

"I-I'm pretty c-clean d-do I h-have t-to take a b-b-bath." Hinata asked.

"Yep." "Everyone has to."

"But-

"No buts." Tsunade said turning Hinata around towards the lake. "Have a nice bath." she said a little too happily.

Something was up. Definently. Why else would she want everyone to bathe toghther in this lake of all places.

"Come on." I whispered to Hinata as I wrapped my arm around her neck. "It won't be so bad." "Let's just make it quick." "Get in and get out."

Hinata nodded slowly.

"Want to wear a T-shirt like me?" I asked.

She nodded again. I could tell she was kinda out of it.

I found my backpack and began digging in it. I found another T-shirt and threw it to Hinata. She pointed to the big tree and I follwed her behind it so that we could both change.

"Do you think anyone can see us?" she asked before removing her jacket.

I shook my head and removed my shorts.

I thought of Neji and the byakugan he possessed if he wanted he could probly look at us both change right now. Not that he'd want to. I didn't say anything to Hinata she would probly freak. After we finished dressing we both emerged from behind the tree and walked towards the lake.

When we reached the edge of the lake we both paused and stared into it.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Want to swim with me?" he asked.

Hinata blushed. "W-we're supposed t-to b-be bathing."

Naruto shrugged. "So swimming is so much funner." he said taking her hand. "So...

Hinata nodded.

"What about me?" I asked.

Naruto looked at me. "Uh...I guess you could...swim with us if you want." he said reluctantly.

I sighed. "That's o.k."

Naruto didn't even make an attempt to convince me to swim he just looked at Hinata. " On the count of three lets jump o.k?"

She nodded.

"3,2,1, JUMP!" Naruto and Hinata jumped in to the lake. Cold water splashed into my face. I shrieked and stepped back a bit.

I began to look around the lake. Everyone was in already including Tsunade and Shizune and the rest of the counselors. Most of the guys were just swimming and having fun. No one was really bathing except the adults.

"THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FUN!" Tsunade shouted.

There was silence as everyone stared at her. Then Kiba splashed Kankuro and the fun started again. I looked around for Sakura she was clinging to Lee. What was going on there?

Everyone looked like they were having so much fun. I wondered would the lake sing for friendship? As of now it was pretty silent. I walked across the edge of the lake. I think I was the only one who wasn't inside yet. I stuck my right foot inside the water to test it. It was so cool.

Suddenly I felt someones hands on my back. They pushed me lightly and I lost my balance. "WAHHHHHH!" I cried as I fell into the water.

The cool water turned warm as my entire body touched it. I lifted my head up and turned around looking frantically for whoever had just pushed me. Gaara stood behind me his arms folded across his chest and a grin on his face. He was still fully clothed.

"D-did you...did you do that?" I asked wiping water from my eyes.

He shrugged. "Do what?"

He so definently did it! I could tell.

"Why aren't you inside the lake?" I asked changing the subject.

"I'm not getting in." he replied.

"But Tsunade said-

"I don't care what she said." Gaara said interuppting me.

I thought of what Neji had said to Gaara before they fought that night. _So you like doing things when people tell you not to?_ Gaara had said yes.

I smiled. "Gaara...I have to tell you something."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I have to tell you something." I repeated.

"I'm all ears." he said.

"It's a secret." "So...could you come closer?"

Gaara looked alittle suspicious of me but he squatted down anyway. I leaned closer to him so that my mouth was at his ear. I didn't say anything.

"Spit it out." Gaara said impatiently.

I took a deep breath and pulled Gaara in the water.

_SPLASH _

* * *

**A/N:** _O.k so I'm stopping right there. This chap was longer then the last like Rayne promised.  
Anyways please review!_


	8. Lake Isqh prt2

**A/N:** _Thanks for all your reviews!  
Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

I burst out laughing. I couldn't believe he had fell for that.

"Gaara I-I c-can't b-believ-

I couldn't even finish due to my extreme laughter. Meanwhile Gaara was nowhere insight. He hadn't emerged from the water after the big splash.

I took a deep breath and stopped laughing.

"Gaara?"

No anwser.

He was still under the water. "Gaara?" I said again.

Still no anwser. The water around me was still and rippleless. Where was he? I was beginning to worry.

"Gaara?" I said again trying to feel around in the water for his body yet still I couldn't find him. Unconciosuly I was counting the seconds he had been under. Two minutes now.

"Gaara?" I said again.

I was about to scream out to Tsunade for help when suddenly I felt something slimy wraping itself around my ankles it felt like sand. My first instinct wasn't to scream like a normal person would have. Instead I froze.

The water infront of me was still unmoved. Just then somes hands clamped firmly around my waist. Now that was enough to scream.

Before my mouth could even open a hand emerged from the water and landed on my mouth stopping any sound that might have come from it.

I stood still as i stared at the arm. Slowly Gaara's body emerged from the water.

His hair was wet and clung to his face. The moonlight shined in such a way so that one side of his face was lit and the other in shadows. There was a grin on his face as he pushed me backwards his other hand still on my waist.

I backed up until I was against the edge of the lake. I couldn't move back anymore.

Gaara leaned in closer to me his lips brushing my ear. "What now?" he whispered.

He moved his hand slowly down to my chin then down my neck and stopped at my chest. "Breathe." he said.

I could feel anger rising in me. I couldn't hold it in. I shoved him away.

"Don' EVER scare me like that again!" i cried angrily. "I thought you might have drowned." "If you did..." my voice trailed off. I don't know what i would do if Gaara had died right then.

"Why do you care if I die?" Gaara asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know." "The same reason you care if I eat."

Gaara was silent.

I stared at the water. I couldn't look up.

"I wanted to ask you something." Gaara said finally.

I didn't say anything so he countinued.

"Did you ever finish that book?"

Why did he want to know?

"Uh...no I never had the time." I replied.

"Hm..."

Gaara appeared to be thinking as he looked up at the moon. Everything about him right now was dreamy. It was like it wasn't real. It was amazing how being wet could change everything about a guy. I found my self staring at him trying to take everything in.

"Do you still despise happy endings?" he asked breakign the silence and my stare.

I nodded quickly. "They aren't real." "I hope X has a sad ending it makes it all the more enjoyable." "Don't get me wrong I'm not evil or anything it's just...I want reality."

Gaara sorta nodded. "I see." he said slowly.

"It seem like everytime I read a nice story with a happy ending it only makes me sad because I know its not real and those things don't ever happen." "Thos kinda books make me think of my not so perfect life." My life really isn't perfect and I-

I paused and looked at Gaara he was staring back at me.

"Why am I telling you this?" I asked a bit embarrassed.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I sighed.

"You can tell me anything." I'll listen."

Everything went cloudy. I couldn't believe he had said that to me. There was no way this was the same Gaara! He was acting so diffirent. I guess he needed that dive in the water.

"O.K EVERYONE OUT OF THE LAKE!" "IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" Tsuande shouted loudly.

Did she realize she was ruining a moment here???

Gaara lifted him self out of the lake then reached his hand out for me. I stared at him as water dripped down his body.

I grabbed his hand and he lifted me from the water.

"After everyone's dryed off and dressed we can eat." Tsunade said. She was standing by the fire a towel wrapped around her body. Jiraya was drooling a puddle.

"I-Ino." Hinata said walking towards me. Sakura was behind her.

I noticed Gaara still held my hand. I looked up at him. He wa staring ahead and he didn't seem like he was about to let go.

"EeeeeeeKKK!" Sakura cried jumping back. "Are you holding her hostage?" "Because uh...you can have her."

"You'd let me go that easily!" I cried.

"I was just kidding." Sakura said quickly.

Gaara let go of my hand and without a word he walked away.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked as we watched him sit down by the fire.

I shook my head.

"Well you won't believe what happened to me!" she said changing the subject. Sakura began relating her story as we changed.

_(Sakura's lake moments)_

Sakura lowered herself into the water.

"It's freezing." she said clutching her shoulders.

I should have waited for Ino. She thought as she stared ahead of her. Hinata was giggling beside Naruto. Why did she fall for the weirdo?? Wait if Hinata was with Naruto where was Ino?

"In-

Sakura paused as she felt something slimy against her feet.

"Hello Sakura chan." Lee said smiling. "How are you enjoying the-

"eeEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Sakura cried throwing herself agaisnt Lee. "There's something in the water!"

Lee looked completly taken aback by Sakura's actions and his face turned beet red. "Don't worry I will protect..." his voice trailed off as he began to wobble.

"Lee?" Sakura asked still clinging to him her legs wrapped around him and her arms too. Lee had fainted. Soon his body began to fall backwards.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" sakura cried falling into the water with Lee.

After a few brief seconds beneath the surface she realized Lee was completly out of it so she pulled his head up and swam to shore.

She layed him on the ground and slapped him the the face." Lee wake up!" she cried.

Lee lay there his face still red and tears in his eyes or was that water.

Sakura sighed. I guess I'll have to give him...no i can't do that!

Lee still hadn't moved.

Sakura lowered her mouth slowly to Lee's. Chanting in her brain. He would do it for me. He would do it for me. He would do it for me.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked just as Sakura's lips were brushing against Lee's.

She sat up quickly. "It's not what you think!" she said quickly.

"What do you think I think?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura thougth for a bit unsure of what to say.

"Do you need help?" Sasuke asked sensing her embarassmet.

"Sure I could use some help." Sakura said smiling. She couldn't believe sasuke was actually talking to her. She was fighting back the erge to scream loudly. This lake really was magical.

Sasuke emerged from the water his shirtless body dripping wet.

"Oh my god." sakura said under her breath.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head.

Sasuke sat down next to her and stared at Lee. "have you tried hitting him?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Hm..." Sasuke said.

He reached his hand out to touch Lee just as Sakura lost her balance so he ended up touching her back just as she fell and Lee's eyes opened only to find Sakura's chest in his face.

This caused both Sakura and Lee to faint and Sasuke to look on in shock.

_(End of Sakura's Lake moments)_

"So he touched my back." Sakura squealed.

"He wasn't intending to." I said pulling on a shirt.

"So he still did." Sakura replied. "Plus he wanted to be with me that's why he offered his help."

I shrugged. "So who got you up?"

"Tsunade's yelling." she mumbled. "Thank god."

I laughed. "Hinata what about you."

Hinata stared off at the sky unable to speak. She was already dressed just waiting on us.

Tenten sat beside us her hair down.

"This lake is magical." she said.

"Why what happened to you?" I asked.

Tenten looked up at the sky. "Let's just say Neji's all mine."

I laughed. Who knew what Tenten and Neji did. But she didn't look like she was telling.

"So what about you?" Sakura asked turning to me. "Why were you holding Gaara's hand?"

I shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure"

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry this chap was so short but I didn't have much time to write.  
Please review._


	9. Lake Isqh prt3

-You are everything I never knew I always wanted 

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews.  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

After everyone dried off we found ourselves sitting around the fire. Haku sat beside me and put his hand on mines. 

"I didn't see you in the lake." he whispered.

Before I could reply Gaara sat down on the other side of me putting his hand on my other hand. "You're gonna eat right?" he asked.

"Uh..." I was really confused.

We were all suppossed to sit by our cabinmates. Why? I didn't know. I thought that was pretty pointless. Not that I didn't want to sit by Haku and Gaara I would just rather not be told I had to.

"Are you guys seriously gonna smuther her?" Neji said looking up at the sky.

"Are you really gonna run your damn mouth all night." Gaara asked glaring at him.

They were always fighting. Since I met them didn't seem to get along in the least bit.

Neji smirked. "You wanna pick another fight even after I whooped you ass last time?"

Gaara clenched his fist and sand began to empty from his guord. "Let's go then." he said. "It won't be like last time I swear it."

Neji cracked his neck and began to stand up.

They were really gonna do this here? And now?

Gaara began to stand up. I could feel something was seriously diffirent about him. It wasn't normal. If they fought now...someone might get terribly hurt.

"No!" I cried grabbing Gaara's shoulder before he could stand fully.

Everyone paused what they were doing to stare at me. Tsunade and Shizune who were passing out hotdogs and sticks, Naruto who was about to grab a hotdog, Sakura who was sitting by Lee who was still out, Shikamaru who was sleeping, Kiba who was behind a tree with Jiraya peeking through the girls bags of underclothes, Shino who was watching the moon, Temari who was talking with Kankuro, and Hinata who was staring at Naruto, Kakashi who was trying to read his book in the moonlight, Kurenai who was talking to Asuma, and Gai who was fanning Lee.

They were all staing at me now.

My face turned beet red. "Uh...they were...I Uh...PLEASE STOP STARING AT ME!"

I fell backwards against the ground and covered my face.

I swear you could hear the crickets chirping for a second.

Tsunade shrugged and countinued handing out sticks and hotdogs. "Don't know what that's about." she said to her self in a sing song voice.

Neji sighed and sat back down.

Gaara looked down at me but turned away quickly.

O.k so maybe they were mad at me now but atleast they weren't fighting.

Haku leaned down beside me. "Next time just let them fight." he whispered.

"Huh?" I asked turning to him.

"You don't have to worry about them so much." Like you said there's no such thing as happy endings."

I stared at him.

"Ino?" Haku said.

I didn't anwser.

"Forget what I said o.k?" Haku said putting his hand in my hair. "You make your ending what you want." He flashed me a smile.

Gaara turned back my way.

_(What Gaara sees)_

Ino laying on her back with her hands on the ground beside her. Her beautiful blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

He can see her stomach and chest go up and down slwoly as she breathes. Although not purposly she looked extremly hot. Like a bad girl begging for a guy.

Anf then there was Haku who leaned over her a bit and ran his hands through her hair.

_(Back to Ino)_

"Sit up!" Gaara said grabbing me by my shirt and yanking me up.

Haku sat up too. He looked as if he was about to say something to Gaara about what just happened but instead he kept queit. I was glad. I didn't want them to fight.

I wondered why Gaara wanted me to sit up so bad. He just seemed so angry and distant but at the same time we were so close.

"Finally!" Naruto said rubbing his stomach and reaching for a hotdog. "Swimming in that lake really made me hungry!"

"Me too!" Kiba said grabbing his stick from tsuande and sticking the meat on it.

Lee was still out over by a tree. Sakura sat close by him.

"WAAAAAH!" Naruto cried jumping up and hopping around.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Hinata asked. She was sitting directly across the fire from him.

Naruto didn't anwser he just kept blowing his hand and hoping around like a maniac.

"That's what happens when you get to close to the fire." Tsuande said grabbing Naruto by the arm. "Let me see." she said examining it.

Kakashi sat down on the other end of Haku and handed us each a stick and meat to go on it. "Cook away." he said.

He tilted his head back past Haku and stared at me. "You o.k?" he asked patting me on the head.

I nodded.

"If you're feeling queasy it's probly the medicine."

"I'm fine." I said putting the frank on the stick and poking it in the fire.

Kakashi went back to his reading.

"Here." Gaara said handing me his stick.

"You don't want it?" I asked.

He shook his head and stood up."Eat it." "Eat it all"

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

It was finally queit. Everyone had eaten (including Ino) I watched her to make sure she did.

After everyone had eaten we were free to do what we wanted as long as we stayed within eyes rang of our conselors. Which basically meant to stay near the fire.

Ino had sat behind a tree read her book.

I felt a strange emotion as I watched her read. She was happy. Reading made her happy. Even a book like that one...

I sighed.

Right now it was midnight and everyone had fallen asleep.

Tsunade had instructed everyone to sleep with their coselors and cabinmates. So Kakashi spreaded out a large sheet and we all layed on it with sleeping bags. I was the only one who sat up awake. I didn't sleep.

I took this time to think.

I sat up and stared at Ino who slept beside me. She was inbetween both me and Haku. Since it wasn't hot she lay ontop of her sleepingbag sleeping peacefully.

She was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. Not just her looks.

She was everything I needed yet I was afraid to be with her. To force something like this apon her.

"I can't do this." I said aloud. "Not to her."

There were so many voices inside me shouting. You have to do this. You have to go through with it.

Ino moaned and turned her back to me.

She was making it both easy and extemely hard at the same time.

I sighed and looked away from her and into the lake.

I could hear soft music now. It was coming from the lake. It was really playing a tune. There was no voice or singing just a tune. And even though I was not familiar with it in the least bit I felt as though I knew the words.

_Baby you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms I'm finding it hard to believe,  
We're in Heaven_

I tilted my head back and looked up at the sky. Snow drops fell down fast along with white rose petals. I knew they weren't real just illusions that went along with the lake's song. They were illusions that could be felt though so what did that make them?

I reached out my hand and caught some snow. It was beginning to get a bit cold.

I looked sround at the sleeping people in the camp. Everyone seemed normal. I looked at Ino. She was shivering. The snow was only falling on her.

Was this a sign?

I exhaled deeply before covering her with an extra blanket that lay beside me.

The tune got louder and softer. And the words played in my head.

_Now, nothing can change what you mean to me There's a lot that I could say But just hold me now Cause our love will light the way_

_Baby you're all that I want when you're lying here im my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe,_

_We're in heaven_

_ love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart_

_it isn't so hard too hard to see we're in _

_Heaven_

So this was our song.

"I guess it was meant to be." I said wiping snow from her face.

As the tune countinued to play and the snow fell harder I just watched Ino sleep. All the while I couldn't help but think.

In the end... ...would she cry?

* * *

"EVERYONE GET UP!" Tsunade shouted.

I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. My blanket fell to my waist. Wait I didn't rememeber sleeping with a blanket. Haku must have put it over me or something.

It was pretty early and the sun hadn't even risen yet.

"What's going on?" "Why do we have to get up so early?" Naruto asked yawning.

"Yeah what's going on?" Shikamaru asked stretching lazily.

"Well the fire's going out and it could use some wood." Shizune said smiling.

There were alot of moans and groans as everyone stood up and pulled on their shoes. Everyone except Sakura.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking towards her.

She pulled her covers over her head. "Lee will get mines for me." she mumbled.

"Come on that is so evil!" I cried pulling her covers from her face.

Sakura tugged on the covers and finally pulled them back up. "I didn't even ask him i swear." "he just said he owed me from last night."

I sighed and looked at Lee. He looked happier than usual. I think I knew what he meant when he said he owed her. Sakura falling on Lee like that had made his day or night or week or what ever.

I rolled my eyes. "Lazy." I said poking her with my foot before running off to find Hinata.

She was still pulling on her shoes.

"I-It's s-so early." she said.

"I know." I replied yawning agian. "I'm grabbing some wood and getting straight back to sleep."

Hinata smiled. "M-me too."

"There should be some wood over there." Tsunade said pointing in the durection opposite of the lake. "The quicker you are the faster you can come back and get some sleep before we hike back to the camp."

I thought for sure that would rise a challenge between the guys but they barely moved. They were just too tired.

Me and Hinata found a few pieces of bark and dragged it back to the fire. She fell back in her sleeping bag but I wasn't tired any longer.

I looked around the camp. Everyone was back in bed now. Naruto snored loudly.

Even Haku slept.

I guess this was a fine oppurtunity to pop out my book.

I had read some earlier. It was getting really interesting. There basically alot of drabbles about X and Sayuri falling in love although neither of them wanted to admit it. Sayuri was still having a hard time forgiving him and it didn't help that he never apologized for the way he destroyed her villiage.

It was like he didn't want her to like him much just love him. Which she could barely help doing. She was falling in love. They both were. It was soooooooo sweet. I just knew she would die at the end or something.

Right now X said he wanted to show her something so he was taking her out deeper into his villiage. I wondered what he wanted to show her.

I squinted my eyes to read the small words.

"You're still reading?" Gaara asked sitting down beside me.

I hadn't even noticed he wasn't laying down.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked closing the book.

He shrugged.

"You don't know?" I asked sitting up.

He shrugged again.

I sighed. "Yep i'm still reading." I said anwsering his previous question.

He nodded.

"Wanna know what it's about?" I asked.

"I have idea." Gaara replied rubbing his hand over the book slowly.

"You've read it before?" I asked sitting up.

"Why do you like to read so much?" Gaara asked changing the subject.

"Uh...It's fun." "To look at reality from someone elses eyes I guess." "I've always loved to read." I think I stared really enjoying it after my parents got divorced." Reading allowed me to sorta feel someone elses sorrow or happiness and know that some how everything is gonna be o.k." Not perfect because life isn't perfect." Not happy just o.k." Cause I can live with that."

I smiled and shook my head.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Once again I ask myself why am I telling you this?"

"I asked." Gaara replied looking off at the lake. For the first time I noticed we were whispering. It was funny how we were unconciously doing it.

I giggled.

Gaara stared at me.

"I don't get you." he whispered.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. "I don't get you either." I said shaking my head.

Instead of getting mad like I expected Gaara smiled.

"You're smiling!" I squealed.

"And you're screaming." Gaara said covering my mouth. "Could you stop."

I looked at Haku and Neji who were still asleep. Kakashi was sound asleep too. His book rested on his face.

"Sorry." I said moving Gaara's hand.

It was the second time this night he had covered my mouth. It was a nice feeling to have him touch my lips. It sent a weird feeling to my stomach.

I rolled over on my back and looked up at the sky.

"So what about you?"

"Huh?"

"What's your life like?"

There was silence.

"Gaara?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." he said. His words were slow and a bit shaky.

"I'm sorry." I said sitting up.

"Don't apologize you're not the problem."

"What?"

Gaara leaned back so that his back was against the ground.

"You're the solution"

* * *

**A/N:**_ O.k that's it for that chap. Please review._


	10. Back at camp

**A/N**:_Sorry i took forever to update.  
Thanks for your reviews! There isn't any GaaIno romance in this chap but there will be in the next. Well sort of(you know how their relationship usually is in this fic)_

* * *

"Everyone up!" Tsunade cried.

I opened my eyes but didn't move. I didn't remember ever going to sleep.

"Give me ten more minutes!" Naruto cried throwing his covers over his head.

"Me too!" Sakura and Kiba said at the same time.

"If you don't get up now I'll pour water on you." Tsunade said folding her arms across her chest.

I sat up slowly.

"Why are we getting up so early?" Temari asked sleepily.

"We have to hike back up to the camp before breakfast time." she said.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Choji cried sitting up. "Can't we eat breakfast here?"

"Nope." Tsuande said shaking her head.

"Why nooooot?" he cried.

"Because there's no food here." Tsuande replied. "Now get up!"

Choji groaned and sat up.

I sat up slowly. Gaara reached out his hand and pulled me up. "You'll eat breakfast right?" he whispered.

"God, why are you so worried?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

He didn't anwser.

"O.k let's get up our bedding." Kakashi said wiping his eyes.

I folded my sleeping bag and put it under my shoulder. "This sucks." Sakura said yawning. She wasn't holding any of her stuff once again. "Lee." she said sincing my stares.

I rolled my eyes. "You better kiss that boy before we go home." I said.

She shrugged. "Maybe."

I hit her playfully. "You'd better."

"O.k O.k i might."

Just then Hinata came over. "I d-don't w-want to l-leave." she said sadly.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"This place was so m-magical." Hinata said looking at the lake.

"It didn't even sing." Sakura whined.

"B-but i-it did so much m-more that." Hinata said looking at th rest of the sleepy campers.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

I think I knew what Hinata was saying. Being here had gotten me to talk to Gaara a little more. It had gotten Naruto and Hinata to share somewhat of a moment as well as Lee and Sakura. Sasuke even spoke to Sakura making her dreams come true almost. Tenten had found something(I don't know what) nice about Neji and well we just had a weird great time.

"Maybe we can come here again before we go home." I said picking up my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder.

Jiraya made sure the fire was out and did a head count before we began hiking back towards amp.  
-

* * *

After we had gotten back to camp and ate breakfast we were able to rest in our cabins for awhile.

I layed down on my back in my bed.

Haku sat on his, Neji layed on his side facing me and Gaara was in his usual spot by the door.

"It was a myth." I said staring at the top bunk.

"What are you talking about now?" Neji asked.

"The lake. It was a myth. It didn't sing." I said slowly.

"Were you expecting it to?" Haku asked.

I shook my head quickly.

"Are you in love with someone here?" Haku asked. I could tell he was staring at me.

"N-No! I don't believe in love!" I cried. My face was beet red.

"Yeah you say that." Neji said turning away.

"I'm serious!" I cried defensivly.

Haku smiled.

I threw my blanket over my face. "I'm going to sleep." I muttered. I was completly embarassed. Why? I didn't know.

I was not in love!

After a few minutes of silence I realized I really wasn't sleepy at all. I peeked over my blanket to see what the other guys were doing. The only person I saw was Haku. He was still staring at me.

I sat up. "I'm not tired." I mumbled.

Just then Kakashi enetered our cabin. "Hey guys." he said waving, his face was still in the book he carried. "You're wanted outside." he said.

"What!" Neji yelled sitting up. "They couldn't hardly expect us to rest in that small amount of time!"

Kakashi lowered the book and shrugged. "I don't make the rules."

"I'm glad you don't." Neji mumbled.

Gaara grinned and leaned off the wall. "This better be good." he said heading towards the door.

"I'm want something sweet." I said out of nowhere.

All the guys in the room turned to look at me like I was crazy.Except Gaara, he looked like he was thinking. Once again I blushed.

"Forget it." I said standing up and running out the cabin.

-

* * *

"O.k let's go over the rules." Shizune said looking at her clip board.

"What are we doing again?" Kiba asked scratching his head.

Everyone had met up outside and now we were standing infront of a rundown building thing. Why it was in the middle of the woods none of us had any idea.

Shizune ignored Kiba's comment and started reading. "This is basically a stealth and target excersise." she said. "So you all will be provided with Kunai that will have these tied to them."

Shizune held up a kunai that had a small balloon thing tied on it.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"There's paint in these." Shizune explained.

"Oh...so it's like a paint ball fight only with kunai." I said staing at balloon.

Shizune nodded. "Don't worry about getting hurt the kunai aren't sharp enough for that."

"Each of you will be supplied with 10 kunai to begin with. When you run out in order to collect more you must go over there." She pointed to the entrance of the torn up place. "Now going here to collect kunai can be very risky and dangerous so be very careful. You can only carry ten kunai at a time."

"Only ten?" Shikamaru asked stretching.

"That's not fair!" Naruto cried.

"A good ninja can do good with what he has." Tsuande said patting Naruto on the head. "Even if it's only ten kunai."

Naruto crossed his arms and made a face.

"No jutsu will be allowed except substitution. As I said before this is a stealth and target excersise." Shizune explained.

There were a couple of angry groans.

"If you are hit more than 3 times you are out of the game." Shizune countinued.

Naruto grinned. "Prepare to be hit." he said pointing to Sasuke.

"Lasty there will be two teams."

"Huh? TEAMS!" Everyone cried at the same time.

Tsunade nodded.

"Since there are 4 diffirent colors of paint each team will have 2 colors."

"What are the teams?" Sakura asked.

Shizune looked at her pad and smiled. "Girls against guys"  
-

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Sorry for the cliffie but I must stop here. Next chap will be the paint ball kunai challenge._


	11. strategy

**A/N:** _Since I updated quick this won't be long.  
And the kunai ball challenge won't start till next chap sorry if I disappointed anyone._

* * *

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sakura cried.

"Yeah there's only 5 girls." I said crossing my arms.

"Awww don't be babies." Kiba said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." Kankuro said smiling. "You guys can have Haku he looks enough like a girl." he said laughing.

"And you can have Neji too!" Naruto added pointing to Neji's hair.

Neji turned around and struck at Naruto who began running.

Tsunade smiled. "I guess we could do that." she said.

"What?" Neji cried pausing.

Tsunade shrugged. "It's only fair."

"Uh...but even still it would be ten to seven." Sakura said making a face.

"Well in battle the the numbers aren't always even." Tsunade said putting her hand to her head.

"O.k O.k I got it!" Jiraya said putting his hands in the air. "The girls will have to be hit four times instead of three and then there's still two extra hits left so you can divide them among your team o.k sound good?"

Temari turned to us. "That sounds good right?" she asked.

Sakura nodded.

I was having a bad feeling about this but I nodded too.

"That would be good right Neji?" Tenten asked putting her hand on his shoulder but he pulled away. "I'm not girl." he mumbled.

"But you're still on our team." I teased.

He glared at me evily.

Haku on the other hand didn't seem to mind being on her team. He didn't look angry at all.

"Now you guys have 5 mins to get ready. You know make a plan or and stuff." Shizune said.

Immediatly the boys began to crowd toghther. Well most of them. They were already having problems because everyone wanted to be the leader especially Naruto.

"So what's our plan?" I asked turning to my teamates.

No one said anything.

"O.k..."

"Sakura should take one of the extra hits and I'll take the other." Haku said out of nowhere.

"Why should you have it?" Neji asked glaring at Haku.

"You make a better plan genius." Haku said giving Neji a cold look.

Neji shrugged. "Whatever we're loosing anyway."

Haku ignored him and went back to speaking. "We should have pairs." he countinued. "Hinata you go with Neji." he said pointing to Hinata and then Neji.

Hinata blushed. "C-can't I-I g-go with-

"No it would be better you go with Neji." Haku said cutting her off.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

Haku ignored her and countinued pairing. "Temari and Tenten you two go toghther."

Tenten and Temari both nodded.

"I will go with Ino." Haku said pulling me towards him.

"So what about me?" Sakura asked.

"You will be alone." Haku ordered.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because you have to be hit 5 times until you're out. That's 2 more times than the guys on the other team. So therefore you have life to spare. You will seek out the opposing team." Haku explained.

Sakura's eyes were getting wider and wider as she listened to Haku's explanation.

"Uh...but why me?" she asked finally.

"You don't think you can do it?" Haku asked.

Sakura looked down at the ground for a bit.

"Just don't be loud o.k?" I said trying to cheer her up. "If you're not you'll make perfect bait."

"Bait?" Sakura asked looking up.

"Time's up!" Shizune said waving her hands.

"AWWWWW MAN!" naruto cried.

"Alright each team can pick their colors." Shizune said holding up the kunai.

"Oh we want pink and yellow!" Sakura and Tenten cried at the same time.

"No way!" Neji cried.

"We want blue and red!' Naruto and Kiba said at the same time.

"Alright now that you have your colors go collect your ten kunai." Shizune said pointing to the supply of kunai.

Kakashi gave me a thumbs up. I smiled.

I followed my team to collect kunai.

I smiled at Gaara. "You guys are going down." I said sticking my toungue out.

Gaara sort of grinned. "When this is over your shirt will be stained red." he said.

"O.k...that was soooooooo scary." I said pretending to shake.

Gaara didn't say anything he just stared at me.

"Really don't hurt me o.k?" I said in a lower tone. I was only kidding but really I was a bit afraid of Gaara but this was a harmless game.

Once again he was silent.

"I'm kidding." I said quickly.

"Don't hurt you." he repeated. It was a whisper and not directed towards me but to himself.

"Gaara heeellllllllo." I said aving my hands in his face.

"I hear you." he said without looking up.

I sighed. "Good luck Gaara." I said smiling and poking his cheek with my index finger.

"Stop wishing the enmey good luck!" Sakura cried grabbing my shoulder and pulling me away.

"He's my teamate." I said defensivly.

"Not today he isn't. Like the rest of those guys he has to go down"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. For sure the game will start in the next one.  
Please review!_


	12. The game

**A/N:** _Sorry I took so long to update. Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

"Alright! 1,2,3 Begin!" Shizune cried.

Our team had already spread out around our little arena. Me Sakura and Haku sat behind a small broken wall.

"Are you ready?" Haku whispered to Sakura.

She nodded.

"Good luck." I whispered.

Sakura nodded again and stood up.

_(Neji and Hinata)_

"It's s-s-o q-queit." Hinata whispered nervously.

"I know." Neji whispered back. "Now shhhh."

Hinata nodded.

Neji pushed her against a wall. Their position was near the back of the building. Guarding the rear was the second hardest job.

"I-I'm scared." Hinata whispered.

Neji sighed and took her hand. "Shut up!'

Just then Naruto jumped out of nowhere. "Gotcha." he said throwing a kunai at Neji which hit him in the left arm.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hinata cried.

"I didn't even hit you." Naruto said confused.

Hinata kept screaming and while at it she began throwing random kunai which hit both Neji and Naruto. Her eyes were closed so she didn't exactly know.

"Stop that!" Neji yelled. "You're hitting me too!"

"Hinata!" Naruto cried grabbing her arm.

"Too late." Neji said angrily. "We're both out"  
-

* * *

_(Sakura)_

The moment she left Ino and Haku she was found herself in the middle of the arena thingy.

"What am I supposed to do again?" she asked outloud.

"I will defeat you!" Lee cried jumping out of well...nowhere.

Sakura shreiked.

Lee through a kunai which she dodged. Sweat poured down from her face. That's when she got an idea.

"Hey Lee!" Sakura said waving and smiling.

"Huh?" he asked gripping the kunai he was about to throw.

"You don't want to throw that at me do you?" she asked flirtatiously.

"B-but m-my team..."

"Your team over me?" she asked poking her lip out.

"N-no."

"Good." she said reaching and grabbing three kunai. "Sorry." she said before throwing them his way. Lee who was wavering a bit dodged one.

"Hit her!" Shino cried from behind Sakura.

"Shoot!" she mumbled under her breath. "Is this what being bait means?"

Lee was still wavering left and right.

"I'll do it then." Shino said jumping down infront of Sakura but not before throwing a kunai which hit her leg.

_My flirting isn't going to work on him. Wait...maybe it will._

"Shino wait!" Sakura cried waving her hand in the air.

He paused.

"Um...t-this i-isn't a trap." she stuttered watching the bugs fly from Shino's shirt. There was no way she was gonna flirt with him he was way too scary.

He raised an eyebrow and threw two more kunai.

Sakura shreiked and began running.

"Good job!" Ino said pushing her out the way. "We can take it from here." Haku added. "Go do your...uh...bait stuff somewhere else."

I wonder if my flirting will work on Sasuke. She thought looking at Lee.

"Oh yeah." she said throwing one last kunai on him and watching the red splat out. "Sorry." she said before running.

Lee was now out of the game.  
-

* * *

_(Tenten and Temari)_

"I can hear someone over there." Temari said pointing behind another broken wall.

"I know. Mee too but should we ambush them or wait?"

"We sort of have an advantage if we ambush since we have more hits, but on the other hand we don't know how many people are over-

_**splat**_

"Never leave your guard down." Sasuke said throwing four kunai. One at each girl.

Temari flipped backwards and threw a kunai at Sasuke who dodged it.

"He's fast!" Tenten cried. "Too fast."

**splat**

"What! He hit me again!" Temari said as green paint splattered all over her leg.

Tenten grinned and stood straight. She began running towards Sasuke who threw a kunai her way and flipped backwards. She dodged it and countinued running. She was almost face to face with Sasuke when she slid between his legs and through three kunai at his back. The attack was so fast he was only able to dodge one.

"They don't call me the weapon mistress for nothing!" Tenten said smiling.  
-

* * *

Haku had made sure I didn't get hit at all. So far he had only been hit two times and we had taken out Kankuro and Chouji. Shino had gotten away. I think he was out of kunai. We would have to get some more soon as well. I hadn't seen any of my other team mates so far. I didn't know who was out or not. That's what made things so scary. Even the bait, Sakura ,was missing.

"This way." Haku said grabbing my hand and leading me down a hall.

I followed close behind him.

Suddenly he paused. "What is it?" I whispered.

"Stay here." he said. Without waiting for a reply Haku took off leaving me alone.

I looked around. No one was there.

"Haku?" I whispered.

Just then I heard something crack behind me. I turned around quickly and threw a kunai. There was no one threre.

I exhaled deeply and turned back around. Gaara stood infront of me.

I almost screamed.

Just then four kunai came soaring my way. Butit wasn't Gaara who threw them but it was Gaara who pushed me out the way and against a wall. We stood face to face.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "You're against me."

He shook his head. "No."

Gaara backed away from me.

"Shoot! I'm out." I heard Shikamaru say.

Just then Haku appeared. "Ino!" he cried.

Gaara threw three kunai his way. It happened so fast that he didn't even dodge it.

"I'm out." Haku mumbled.

It was only me and Gaara now.

Gaara was completly clean of paint. He hadn't been shot at all.

"Shoot him!" Haku yelled. "You two are the last one's in!" he added.

I gasped. It really was only me and Gaara.

"G-Gaara." I said reaching for kunai. "I-I..."

"It isn't about you is it?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"It's about your team. Go on. Throw them."

I closed my eyes and gulped. I let the kunai soar from my hands.

When I opened my eyes again everything was over. The girls on my team were squealing and the guys were...well Neji was glaring at Hinata who was the only non squealing girl and Haku looked like he was thinking.

"Looks like the girls won!" Tsunade said smiling.

Naruto crossed his arms and poked out his lip.

I glanced at Gaara. He wasn't looking at me. "Sorry." I whispered.

He shrugged.

"If you haven't noticed by now the paint is infact edible." Shizune said licking her fingers which had green pain on them.

"I noticed!" Chouji said licking his hand.

"Ewwwww!" Sakura cried.

Suddenly most of the poeple began licking their fingers.

I smiled and turned to Gaara. "I like red." I said.

"Hn." he replied.

I threw my arm around his neck and licked his cheek which was covered in the red candy paint. He froze.

"Yum!" I said licking him again.

I don't know what in the world got into me but I didn't stop there. I just kept licking Gaara. I licked his chin, his nose his lips.

"O.k you guys can go take a shower!" Shizune cried.

"Gaara dosen't need a shower!" Kiba cried pointing to Gaara and me. I blushed and pulled away.

Jiraya's mouth flew open and he pulled a book from his pocket and began writing quickly. Kakashi stared over his shoulder and nodded.

I blushed harder. "I'll...go take my shower." i said running back towards our cabin.  
-

* * *

I couldn't see my face but I'm sure it was still red since the rest of my body was. I couldn't believe I had done that. I couldn't believe how right it had felt. Licking Gaara had felt so right.

I dried off and pulled on my clothes. I was the last person out of the showers. I just wasn't ready to face Hinata and Sakura yet.

I peeked outside and made sure the coast was clear before running back to my cabin. I threw the door open and shut if back behind me. It was empty. I didn't see any of the guys. I wondered where they were.

I walked slowly over to my bunk.

"If you're trying to sneak you should be queiter."

The voice startled me. I looked up to see Gaara on his bunk. He never layed there. This was a first.

I blushed. "I'm sorry about earlier." I said slowly.

"Do you mean the game or licking me?" he asked.

I blushed harder. "Both."

He didn't say anything.

I sighed. "Can I come up there?" I asked.

He shrugged.

I bit my lip and climbed up anyway. "You're mad at me aren't you?"

He shook his head. "I'm actually glad you through the kunai."

"Glad?" I asked laying down on my back and staring at the ceiling,

He nodded. "It showed me something." he said slowly.

"Showed you something?" I asked confused.

"I know you won't cry." he said.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

I was so confused. Gaara had a way of making me feel like that alot.

"You don't love people so you treat all of them the same just as friends correct?"

"I love my parents but beyond that..." my voice drifted off. "I don't treat everyone like friends. If I don't like them I don't pretend to."

"Hn."

"Gaara?"

"So you treat every guy this way?" he asked.

"What do mean?"

"You're laying beside me." he replied.

"Oh...y-yes."

"I think you're confused." he said taking my hand. "You only think you don't love."

"I'm not confused!" I cried sitting up.

"Yeah? Well go lay with Neji." he said.

Just then like on cue Neji opened the cabin door. He looked at us and shook his head. "That's exacly why I thought coed cabins were a bad idea."

I blushed again.

I watched Neji climb into his bunk.

Gaara poked me. "Go." he whispered.

I stared at my feet. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to lay with Neji. But Gaara wasn't right. I wasn't confused. I just...I didn't know.

My heart was racing.

Gaara leaned his head on my shoulder from behind and licked my cheek. "Am I right?" he whispered.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. It was fairly long I think. Please review._


	13. Give me a reason

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews! Here's the next chap!_

* * *

"No." I replied. "You're wrong."

"How about now?" he asked putting his hand on my neck and moving it down slowly.

I didn't say anything.

He countinued moving his hand down my body. His hand was right above my breast when he stopped.

"Why'd you st-mmph

I clasped my own hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe I was about to ask him why he had stopped. That was so unlike me.

"I am right." Gaara said sitting up straight.

I bit my lip and climbed off the bed. Then ran outside. I stood against the cabin and took a deep breath.

This was scaring me. I didn't believe in stuff like this. Usually when guys touched me I felt disgusted. But not this time. What was happening to me?

"What's with you?"

I looked up. Kakashi stood a feet from me. His head was in his book.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Do you feel confused?"

"No." I mumbled.

"Jiraya is using your licking scene for his next book. It was hot." he said stuffing his book in his back pocket and squatting down beside me.

I blushed a bit.

"You getting feelings now?" he asked.

"I always had feelings." I said sinking down to the ground.

"There was one feeling you said you lacked and didn't believe in. Love wasn't it?"

I nodded.

"Do you feel that now?"

I felt weird talking to Kakashi. I didn't even know him like that. He was another mysterious guy. It didn't help that I couldn't see his face.

"I feel a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach." I said.

"Here?" Kakashi asked pressing his hand against my stomach.

I nodded.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade asked. She was standing infront of us with her eyebrow raised.

Kakashi stood up and scratched his head nervously. "She's not feeling well." he said.

Tsunade looked at me. "Is that true?" she asked. She didn't seem to be buying Kakashi's story.

I nodded.

"Do you need medicine or something?"

I shook my head. "It's not like that."

Tsunade nodded and turned to Kakashi and gave him a look before telling him it was time for dinner.  
-

* * *

"So what was with you and licking Gaara?" Sakura whispered.

We were sitting around the camp fire.

I shrugged.

"I should have down that to Sasuke." she moaned before shaking her head and coming back to her senses. "That was soo...ewww and unlike you."

I shrugged again.

"I-Ino?" Hinata said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I didn't look at either of them. I just stared at the fire. Me licking Gaara had been the talk of the entire camp. Everyone was talking about it except Haku didn't look so enthused and ofcourse Gaara.

"I'm tired." I said standing up.

"Ino, you can't just run away. We want to know what's going on!" Sakura cried grabbing my wrist.

I just didn't feel like talking.

"I'll talk you you later. Please just let me be alone now." I said pulling away from her and running towards my cabin.

I threw myself on the bed and buried my face in the pillow. I wanted to go home. I didn't want to feel this way. I was torn but not in half. It was only a small part of me that wanted to leave. The other part wanted Gaara to touch me. I used to be so unsympathetic when Sakura or Hinata had come to me crying about love. I thought it was all so stupid. Now I couldn't believe it was me sobbing on my pillow. I wasn't sure it was love though. I didn't love.

I layed in the bed for a few minutes still sobiing when finally I fell asleep.  
-

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. I sat up and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. The light wasn't on and I had no idea where it was.

"Gaara." I whispered.

There was no anwser. I stepped out of the bed and called for him again. Still no anwser.

I sighed and felt my way to the door. I nearly tripped over something hard but I regained my balance before hitting the ground. I didn't move for a minute just in case I had woke Haku or Neji. When I heard nothing I walked on outside.

The moon was big and bright and the heavy light that eminated from it stung my eyes. I looked around. Gaara stood against the cabin. It was like he never slept or something.

"Gaara." I whispered.

He didn't say anything.

"O.k so...maybe you're right. I don't know." I said shrugging as I walked towards him. I leaned against the cabin beside him and closed my eyes. "I'm not sure though. You have to give me a reason to believe you."

"Haven't I already given you one?" he asked speaking for the first time.

I blushed as I thought of him touching me.

"Give me one more."

-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Sorry for the cliffie. The next chap will be longer.  
Please review!_


	14. Another reason to belive

**A/N:** _Thank you for your reviews.  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

"Come with me." Gaara said motioning me to follow him.

I didn't hesistate. It was like I couldn't refuse. I dashed after him. Once I reached his side I slowed down.

"Where are we going?' I asked.

He didn't reply. Instead he just countinued walking.

I followed him to the lake. The one where he had first caught me reading X. I stood beside him and stared into it. He stepped back and put his arms around me. "This lake is dangerous." he whispered in my ear. "There's man eating beasts within it and they are attracted to blood."

Gaara moved his hand down my body stopping at my thigh he pricked his nail into it hard until blood began to drip.

I winced.

"Go...go in the water." he ordered stepping back and removing his arms from around me.

I slowly began to walk in the water. It was like I couldn't control myself. I heard the blood dripping as I walked further. It was when the water reached my waist and I saw a gigantic ripple not so far away that I came to my senses. I sreamed and began panicking. "Help me!" I cried.

I began jumping up and down and shrieking. "Help me! Help me! He-mmph

"Relax." Gaara whispered putting his hand over my mouth. "There are no man eating monsters and you won't drown."

I pulled his hand from over my mouth and took a deep breath. "What did you do!" I cried.

"What do mean?"

"How did you make me walk in this lake?"

"I didn't do anything. You did it yourself. People who are falling inlove do strang things."

I blinked. "I'm not falling in love."

"You asked me to give you a reason to believe you were and I did." he said shrugging. "It's not my fault you don't believe me."

I looked down at the water. "So...maybe this isn't a bad thing. Maybe I should start to love again, but...if I do can you promise me I won't get hurt?"

Gaara shook his head. "I don't make promises. Especially ones I can't keep."

I sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't look at me. I can't tell you what to do. I just wanted to show you that you had that feeling."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"There's only so long a person can go on living and not long for love. There's a point where there heart begans aching for it."

"Oh...I see." I said staring down at the still water. "Why...did you want me to know?"

"I guess I can't stand when people try to deny things." he said shrugging.

I bit my lip. "Gaara...do you love?"

He didn't say anything.

"Gaara?"

He exhaled deeply. "I try not to." he replied as he began walking back towards the shore.

I grabbed his hand tightly. He paused before walking again. I followed him to the surface.  
-

* * *

_(Gaara's POV)_

I looked down at the perfect girl who lay beside me. She slept soundly in the grass. Her head resting on my lap. She had decided to stay out here until she dried off but she ended up falling asleep beside me. This was perfect. She had just realized that she could love. Now all I wanted was her to love me.

The thing was I liked her. Therefore I didn't want to love her. But it wasn't about what I wanted anymore. She was what I needed.  
-

* * *

_(That morning still Gaara's Pov)_

The sun was beginning to rise. I had sat outside with her all night. Since I didn't sleep I just watched her do so. I covered her so that she wouldn't catch a cold. She still lay her head in my lap as she breathed slow delicate breaths.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" I heard someone yell from behind me.

I looked behind me. Jiraya stood there with his mouth open.

"She's asleep." I whispred.

"And you are...?"

"I'm awake."

He countinued staring at us. You could practically see the lightbulb above his head. "Well..." he said rubbing his chin. "I did like your licking performance so...go on countinue what you were doing. You don't have to be shy. Pretend I'm not here." he said flipping out his book.

I sighed. "Disgusting." I muttered under my breath as I stood up and lifted Ino with me.

"What? Where are you going?" Jiraya called from behind me.

I ignored him and countinued walking until I reached our cabin. I kicked the door open gently and made my way to her bed. I layed her down slowly.

"Why don't you just leave her alone." Haku said from behind me. The way he said it wasn't exactly a question.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business?" I said pulling the covers over her sleeping body.

"You're only using her."

I ignored Haku's comment and stared at Ino.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you." Haku said firmly.

I smirked. "I want to see you try"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry this chap was so short but I'm so depressed. I have to get glasses which I will have to wear EVERYDAY! My depression is seeping through the chap that's why it wasn't so good. Sorry.  
Next time more camp activities and other things.  
Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _**Sorry for the loooooong wait.  
Here's the next chap.**_

* * *

"Wake up."

I felt someone hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently. I opened my eyes slowly and peered at Haku who stood over me. Immediatly my mind began working in questions I couldn't anwser. _How had I gotten in this bed? Where was Gaara? What exactly had happened last night?_

I sat up, my hair falling into my face. I look around the room as I rubbed my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Morning already?" I moaned.

"I know how you feel." Kakashi said from across the room. He was leaning against the wall yawning as he waited for us. I guessed he had stayed up all night trying to read that book.

"EVERYONE SHOWER TIME!" Tsunade yelled from outside.

Kakashi covered his ears. "That woman can sure shout." he mumbled.

Haku held out his hand. I took it and he helped me stand up. Once standing I stretched and looked around the room.

"He went out already." Haku said, anwsering my un asked question about Gaara's whereabouts.

"Oh..." I said, looking down at the ground.

"You look disappointed." Haku said, moving my hair from my face. For the first time I felt that tingle you get when a guy touches you.

"You'd have to be blind not to see that." Neji mumbled, shaking his head and walking out of the cabin.

I shook my head. "I'm not disappointed...I was just wondering."

"Enough talking." Kakashi said standing straight.

I bent down and began searching through my luggage for a change of clothes. Haku sighed and headed towards the door. I wanted to say something to him but I didn't know what. What should I say? I felt weird around him now...now that I knew I could fall inlove with him I couldn't...wait was I inlove with him already?

I shook the thought out of my head. _Why couldn't things be normal again?_  
-

* * *

"INO!" Sakura yelled, giving my hair a yank.

"Ow." I cried, rubbing my head.

"I've been calling you for the last minute." she said folding her arms. Hinata nodded for emphasis.

"Sorry." I said, letting out a deep breath. We all sat down outside under an Oak tree which shaded us from the heat of the sun. We were supposed to be catching our breath after the morning jog we had just finished. My mind had been somewhere else the entire time. I was just following the crowd mindlessly.

"What's with you?" Sakura asked. "You've been dazed all day."

"Y-you won't t-talk." Hinata added.

I looked off to the left where Gaara sat alone. He was looking in the direction of the sun.

"Does this have something to do with Gaara?" Sakura asked, looking from me to him.

I closed my eyes and played with the grass in my hand. "Last night he showed me something." I said slowly.

"What was it?" Hinata asked.

"That it's only my nature as a human to yearn for love at sometime...to want that bond even if I know it's just a far off dream. That I...do love."

Sakura and Hinata were silent. I peeked open one eye and peered at them. Sakura looked shocked and Hinata was smiling.

"You guys!" I groaned, buring my face in my hands.

Hinata rubbed my back and whispered in my ear. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded.

"So who is it? Who do you love?" Sakura asked. She was soooooo not helping now. I needed remorse and time to think this through and she was asking who I loved. Well it was a good question.

"I don't know." I replied. "No one I guess."

"What's all this talk about love?" Temari asked, taking a seat on the right of Hinata whi blushed.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

Temari grinned. "So you like Haku, huh?"

I blushed and shook my head.

"Oh you don't?" she asked raising a brow. "Cause he likes you." she sang.

I could feel my face turning a deeper red.

"I think she's right." Sakura said, nodding. "He is pretty nice to you."

"Who's nice to who?" Tenten asked. She was standing over us looking confused.

"No one." I said, shaking my head.

"She's so shy." Temari said rolling her eyes. "Haku likes Ino."

"Wait...I thought you didn't believe in love and that kinda stuff." Tenten said, she looked beyond confused now.

"I thought so too." I said.

"This is like the perfect fairytail!" Hinata said, clasping her hands toghther.

"I know!" Sakura said, smiling.

"We have to hook them up." Tenten said, a mischevious grin on her face.

"No!" I cried.

Everyone who had been catching their breath turned to look at me. I blushed. "Sorry about that!" I cried, waving to them. Then turning back to the girls I began whispering. "Please just don't try and do anything like that. I'm kinda new to this and I'm not sure I know how I feel about anything, or if I'm sure about this love thing. So please please just give me a few days to get things toghther, okay?"

They all nodded.

"Okay everyone let's head back to camp for breakfast." Shizune said standing up and motioning for us to get ready to run.  
-

* * *

I by the lake under a tree. My eyes were glued to X. We had gotten some free time after lunch to do whatever we wanted. So I strayed away to read heart away. It was my way escaping from my problems.

_Though Sayuri's heart was falling faster into X's hands she was not mindless and she couldn't forget the way he had murdered her clan. Every night she would lay awake and think of how she shouldn't love him, but every morning he gave her another reason to be head over heels for him. She sat inside of X's bed. A part of her loved sleeping there and another part hated being in the bed of the man who stole all she loved. But where else was she to sleep? That was where he kept her captive. Sayuri stood up and made her way to the window. She peered out at the moon._

"A kiss is just a kiss until you find the one you love, a hug is just a hug until it's from the one you're thinking of, a dream is just a dream until you make it come true, love is just a word until it's proven to you ."

I jumped at the sound of Gaara's voice. I turned around and looked up at him then back at the book. He had been reading the words from the book.

"You just love to sneak up on me don't you?" I said closing the book.

"You're so easy to scare." he said shrugging and sitting down.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"They're gathering everyone around for something about...canoeing." he said, leaning backwards and staring at the sky.

"So you came to get me? How sweet!" I exclaimed.

"Not exactly. I actually came to get away from it all." he explained.

"Well I take back that comment about you being sweet." I said, sticking out my tongue playfully. "So you're gonna skip out and leave our team short a player?" I asked.

"Sounds about right." he replied.

I stood up and stretched with the book in my hand. That's when I accidently dropped it on Gaara. "Opps! Sorry." I said bending down to pick it up.

Gaara grabbed my hand before I could get the book. He pulled me close to him and then rolled over so that he lay over me, the book inbetween us on my chest. He lowered his gaze to the book and began reading.

"Who could ask for more than t live in the moment they would die for?" he read. His voice was calm and convincing. I could tell that X had been the one saying those words. "Have you gotten there yet?" Gaara asked.

My heart was beating so fast and I felt dizzy. Couldn't you die like this?

I shook my head. "N-no."

"Hm...I think I'll be taking this." Gaara said shutting the book and standing up. He stood up and began walking back towards the camp.

It took a moment for things to register in my brain. I was still stuck on the feeling of him being so close to me. When reality finally kicked in and I realized Gaara was infact taking the best book I had ever read in my life with out me finishing it I jumped up and ran after him.

"Gaa-"

Gaara stopped me in my tracks with his sand.

"Give it back!" I cried.

"Or what? You'll tell that I took a book you shouldn't have?" he asked, raising a brow.

I clenched my fist. "Just give it back." I said in a whisper.

"Let me think about it." he said, releasing me from the sand. I watched him countinue to walk away. I could do nothing about this.

Gaara...he was so...strange.  
-

* * *

**A/N:**_** Sorry this chap was so short. My reasons being I have to find out a few things before I write any further.  
Please review!**_


	16. AN

**A/N**: **I will no longer continue to write this story. It is long story (myreasons) I cannot begin to explain and there is no talking me into changing my mind. I am very extremly sorry! If someone wants they can finish the story. Just email me about it and I will see. Give you ideas and stuff. If not I will delete the story. Thank you all fro reviewing and all. THANKS!**


End file.
